<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifices for Love by Charlot1081</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240715">Sacrifices for Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlot1081/pseuds/Charlot1081'>Charlot1081</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Stork - Freeform, storkau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlot1081/pseuds/Charlot1081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan have been faced with misfortunes throughout growing up.  However, once they meet, their worries start disappearing as they sacrifice everything to love each other and the family that they will make together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. About Stork Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Main Characters:</p><p>Yoon Jeonghan<br/>age: 18</p><p> </p><p>Choi Seungcheol<br/>age: 18</p><p>Hello, Charlotte here with the first chaptered story of the year!  This started off as a little something to entertain my sister with, but it kinda developed into something bigger.  So I decided to share the thoughts in the way of a fanfic!  This story takes the legend of the stork to a new level.  It's an AU I made up.  It's going to be a long story, it's kind of like my sandbox.  I've practiced writing so many different genres that I haven't done before~</p><p>I give credit to my sister for helping me out with this and the support of Sapphireskye, who has been with this story as long as my sister has. This story will feature more than just Seventeen, so hopefully fans of other groups also enjoy this story too.</p><p>Marked {M} due to: Adult Language, Violence, some Slighty Sensitive Content, and Smut<br/>Originally posted on Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1470814<br/>Please do comment~ Updates are every Monday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/f6hW5uj.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/CcOCaOe.jpg">
    
  </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/PuRDT1O.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://i.imgur.com/5pi5h1t.jpg"></a><br/><br/><br/><br/>   <a href="https://i.imgur.com/1VziK0l.jpg"></a><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><a href="https://i.imgur.com/UMMZBS2.jpg"></a><br/>   <a href="https://i.imgur.com/rNzngsw.jpg"></a><br/><br/><br/></p><table class="cke_show_border">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://i.imgur.com/9xaAbuf.jpg"></a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://i.imgur.com/eb2YNeL.jpg"></a></td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span><span>This information only applies to stork kids and them having same-sex relationships.  If a stork kid has a relationship with the opposite gender, then they can reproduce. If a stork kid has a relationship with a non-stork kid, then the breeding laws do not apply.</span><br/><br/>All images were drawn by me.  Click the images to englarge them.  If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in the comments or you can PM me.  They will be answered. ^.~</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Jeonghan looked up from his cash register and saw a man.  He stood in the freezer section across the way, looking at him.  He felt uneasy but decided to dismiss it as the man started walking somewhere else.  He would have ignored this man and he should have.  The man has been in the store for two hours, not a single item has gone in his hand.  Not a single bathroom break did this man take.  But he did have a bottle of water that he sipped every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>If a customer is here for a while, go over and ask if they need help finding something.  His boss's words echoed in his thoughts.  He looked left to right, seeing no other employees; of course, they're all at school while he's here earning money for his school.</p><p> </p><p>He inhaled and inaudibly exhaled.  He removed himself from the spot at the register and walked ever so slowly to the aisle he saw the man walk to. </p><p> </p><p>"E-excuse me, do you need any help finding anything?"  He asked with his arms behind his back and a curious look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Well.. I uh..  You wouldn't happen to sell confidence here, would you?"  The man asked as he put his hand on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan looked at him up and down and turned to the aisle.  "Protein is supposed to help build muscles and helps brain development.  Why not try some vitamins or a different diet?"  He advertised the products on the shelf.</p><p> </p><p>The man laughed a bit.  "Thanks.. but that's not what I meant.."  He said shyly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Jeonghan!"  Jeonghan turned around when he heard his name being called.</p><p> </p><p>He bowed to the man who came up to them.  "Mr. Lee,"  He addressed his boss, "what brings you over here?"  He asked as he raised his head up.</p><p> </p><p>Lee smiled and put his arm around the other man's shoulder.  "This is my son, Minhyuk."  He introduced.  "He's a bit shy when it comes to things like this, so I'm just going to help him out."</p><p> </p><p>"Dad.."  The male tried getting out of Lee's grip.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan, like the past two hours, stood there in confusion as he watched those two small-wrestle.  "Sir?"  His hands went to his sides.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahem,"  Lee cleared his throat, "Minhyuk is around your age and he was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with him." </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan looked at Minhyuk with wide eyes.  "With me?"  He asked, receiving a nod.  "Sir, I.."</p><p> </p><p>"It would mean a lot to me if you were to at least go on one date."  Lee said with an honest smile.  "My son came all the way from Gwangju, would you humor him?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan looked at Minhyuk once more, remembering how much the man lingered in the store; he remembered how much the man looked at him and turned away shyly.  He is kinda cute..  He pursed his lips as he looked at Minhyuk's facial features.  His eyes are soft and his jaw is sharp; his hair is a light shade of brown. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay.. how about tomorrow?"  He submitted.</p><p> </p><p>"That would be great!" Minhyuk said with a big smile.  "I'll meet you here again tomorrow, okay?"  He reached to hold Jeonghan's hands.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan slightly backed up with a forced smile.  "Yeah.. don't be late."  Jeonghan tried teasing, which worked since it got Minhyuk smirking and brushing that off.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk walked out of the store, leaving Lee and Jeonghan alone.  "Thanks for doing this for me, Jeonghan."  Lee said as he put his hand on Jeonghan's shoulder.  "He might be a bit far away, but he'll be good for you."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows.  "He was so quiet in the store for a couple hours, he kinda creeped me out, you know."  Jeonghan said respectfully.</p><p> </p><p>"He's just not as confident as some guys are.  He gets it from me."  Lee chuckled.  "Without his mother, I wouldn't have been able to be a manager of anything."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan smirked as he knew that his wife can be a bit forceful on him.  "Alright then, I'll be good to him tomorrow."  Jeonghan teased as he went back to the register. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks.  I'm going to go to my office to arrange the shipments.  Call me if you need anything."  Lee said with a small wave.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan bowed as he watched the man leave.  He sighed and slowly looked outside.  He sees Minhyuk across the street with a smile.  He then waved.  Jeonghan forced another smile and a small wave.  Watching the other male finally walk off.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohh boy.. Mom's going to kill me if she ever finds out about this.."  He held his forehead, knowing how strict his mother can be. </p><p> </p><p>She almost didn't let him get a job.  She almost didn't let him enroll in college.  She almost didn't let him be public schooled, but her nail salon was too important to give up for him.  Secrets.. Minhyuk will be a secret..  He folded his arms.  "I don't see it lasting long anyway.  The guy won't want to drive four hours for each date and there's no way I'm driving that long just to see him."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan paused.  "Unless I actually do like him.."  He realized.  The lengths that people will go for love went through his mind in an instant. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He sighed once more as he noticed customers approaching the shop.  He cracked his neck and straightened his back.  That's future Jeonghan's problem.  He decided.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan stood inside the store.  He looked at the rain falling and pouted when he didn't have an umbrella.  None of his coworkers brought an umbrella that they wanted to share with Jeonghan.  They left the store without him and didn't even offer to buy him one, not that he couldn't afford to buy one.  He took his vest off and hung it up with the other employee vests.</p><p> </p><p>He brushed his long, black bangs to the side.  His bob cut neatly fit on his neck.  He walked to the window of the shop and looked at his watch.  One minute late..  He played with the tiles with his covered foot, tracing the pattern as he hears the rain fall.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rings, breaking Jeonghan from his small trance.  He looked up and saw his date.  "I'm sorry for being late, Jeonghan."  He closed his umbrella.  "I didn't expect it to rain, but I'm glad I keep an umbrella in my car."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan looked him up and down and nodded.  "You still want to go out in this weather?"  He asked in concern.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk smiles and gets closer.  "I think a small walk in the rain would be romantic, right?"  He suggested.  "Or a warm cup of tea while watching the rainfall in a cafe?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan smiled.  "I love walks."  He said.  "But I don't have an umbrella."  He looked down.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minhyuk put a cautious arm around Jeonghan's shoulders.  "We could share."  He brought up.  "This way I can hear your voice better."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan looked down at the floor with blushed cheeks.  "You could hear me if I had my own umbrella too.."  He mumbled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minhyuk gently put his fingers through Jeonghan's hair, feeling the silkie locks.  "Your hair is so soft.."  Minhyuk commented.</p><p> </p><p>"My mother said if I don't maintain my hair, she's cutting it off.."  Jeonghan replied.  "So my allowance goes to my grooming."  He continued as he looked at his nails.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan's mother properly shaped them and even put a shiny coat of polish on the nails.  "Why don't we go on that walk?"  Jeonghan suggested as he gets reminded of how rough she is with his nails.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, there's a park close by, let's walk there and walk around for a little bit.  Then we can walk back here and I'll drive you to your house."  Minhyuk suggested.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan thought back to his parents.  "We're just friends, if mom asks, okay?"  He said as he gets walked out of the store.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk opens the umbrella with a hum.  "I know how strict parents can be, I understand."  He put his arm around Jeonghan's waist.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The walk is slow, just how Jeonghan likes it.  The light rain silently beat down on the umbrella and around them.  Jeonghan gets closer to the older male as they enter the park.  He forgot he was with a stranger as he sees the flowers getting watered and the frogs coming out to croak.</p><p> </p><p>"Look!"  He pointed at the ducks that have their wings out, welcoming the rain to come down on their feathers.  "They're so cute.."  He stopped their walking and put his arms around the arm that has the umbrella in its hand. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minhyuk smiled over the younger's childlike squeals.  "She has babies~"  Jeonghan cooed as he saw the little ducklings copying the mother duck.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's sit."  Minhyuk suggested as there's a bench next to them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan obeys without word as his eyes stick on the family of ducks.  "Look at their little feathers, isn't it marvelous?"  Jeonghan turned to Minhyuk.  "How a little life like that grows up to be such a big, beautiful creature?</p><p> </p><p>"Who can fly and swim?  Who can take care of their own?"  Jeonghan smiled with eased eyelids. </p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk could tell the younger was in a daze.  "It's wonderful."  He replied.  He raised his other hand to cup Jeonghan's cheek, thumbing the younger's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan's eyes sparkled with his lips smiling sweetly.  Minhyuk leaned a bit, keeping the umbrella over them as he put their lips together.  Jeonghan closed his eyes as the sensation felt right.  It was a short kiss, but it made Jeonghan blush.</p><p> </p><p>"I.. Usually don't kiss on the first date."  Jeonghan made space between them.  "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk shook his head.  "No, it was perfect.  Don't apologize, I'm glad you chose walking instead."  He said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan looked into Minhyuk's eyes and his smile grew a bit more.  "Are you sure you want to date me?"  Jeonghan asked after a moment.  "We live far away."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll drive double the time if it means I can see you."  Minhyuk stated. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan laughed and slapped the older's chest teasingly.  "You're cute.."  He commented.  "But that's expensive.. I'm sorry that I can't travel to see you."</p><p> </p><p>"It will get expensive.. why don't we meet once a month then?"  He suggested.  "Let me give you my phone number."  He said, taking his phone out of his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan did the same and plugged the older's number in his phone before putting his number in Minhyuk's phone.  "Send me texts, I want to get to know you."  Minhyuk said before leaning in for another kiss.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan giggled and let the man kiss him.  "This is alright?"  Minhyuk asked between the short kisses.  Jeonghan just smiled and continued the kissing, having the thought of the beautiful water foal on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>An hour passes by and they make it to the store.  There, Minhyuk opens the passenger side door for the younger male.  Jeonghan sat down in the small vehicle, buckling himself in as Minhyuk made his way to the driver's side. <br/><br/></p><p>"Thank you for the date today,"  Jeonghan said as they drive, "I don't get to walk around too much with my schedule, so today was very special to me."  He confessed.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk glanced at Jeonghan in his peripheral vision, giving him a small smile as he drove.  "Although not a traditional date, I got to learn about you."  He commented.  "You loved the ducks more than me."  He chuckled.<br/><br/></p><p>Jeonghan lightly slapped Minhyuk's thigh.  "Give me some time."  He laughed.<br/><br/></p><p>Minhyuk took Jeonghan's hand as he drove with the other hand.  He put Jeonghan's hand on his thigh again. "If I'm coming over once a month, you better like me a little bit more than the ducks."  He said in a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan's smile went down a bit as he kept his hand on Minhyuk's thigh obediently. "They're animals, Minhyuk.  Don't compare yourself with them."  Jeonghan said with a reciprocated tone.  "Why would you want me to love you like an animal?"<br/><br/></p><p>Minhyuk stopped at the red light.  "Sorry.. I guess I'm already getting jealous."  He laughed pathetically.<br/><br/></p><p>Jeonghan eased another smile.  "You don't have to be.  I just have a soft spot for animals.."  He assured.<br/><br/></p><p>Minhyuk returned the smile. "Me too.."  He replied before starting driving.</p><p> </p><p>They arrive at Jeonghan's house not too long later, being that the store isn't too far away.  Minhyuk walks Jeonghan to the front door with the umbrella and goes inside with the younger.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey mom, this is Minhyuk."  He introduced when the woman gave a questioning look. "He's my boss's son.  He and I were hanging out after my shift."  He explained before she could ask.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and looked Minhyuk up and down. "Splendid!  My son has a friend."  She looked back at Jeonghan.  "Won't you go pour him a glass of water?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan saw past her fake smile.  What she really meant was a command to get Minhyuk some water.  He bowed his head and went into the kitchen.  Make it so she loves him, then we can come out as a dating couple.  He thought with a devious smile.</p><p> </p><p>He walked back out with the water and handed it to Minhyuk. "Thanks, Jeonghan."  He thanked.  "I need to head back to Gwangju here soon.  My uncle expects me to be at the office on time tomorrow."  He told the woman.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?  You're already working at an office?"  The mother asked with a big smile. "Tell me, what is it you do?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan half-listened to Minhyuk.  He was hoping to ask on his own, so he went up the stairs to his room.  He sighed and looked down at his assignments that are due tomorrow morning.  At least I failed these assignments for a good cause.  He smirked before yawning.</p><p> </p><p>Even though it was relatively late, he decided to work on the assignments anyway.  "She'll never let me see Minhyuk ever again if I totally fail another assignment.."  He muttered aloud.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Minhyuk has had his eyes set on Jeonghan, and he expects to get more love than the ducks.<br/>Jeonghan must keep Minhyuk a secret though, will it be a success?</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Jeonghan looked out of the grocery store window.  Today marks his and Minhyuk's fourth secret date.  He closes the store behind him with a sigh as Minhyuk is now an hour late to the date.  Not one text was sent saying that he was stuck in traffic or that work went late.  A normal person would think the worst.  They would think that the other person has been in a terrible accident or that the phone battery died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Jeonghan didn't have time tonight.  He either needs to go on a date or finish his school assignments.  He looked around and smirked when he saw the car coming up to him.  </span>
  <span>Late but cool entrance.</span>
  <span>  He folded his arms as the window rolled down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeong-jeongie,"  Minhyuk gets out of the car, "I'm sorry."  He cupped Jeonghan's cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "It's fine.  Let's go."  He said with a forced smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat in Minhyuk's car and closed his eyes.  </span>
  <span>Take the first numbers then the outer numbers..</span>
  <span>  He was envisioning the math in his head.  </span>
  <span>Inner.. last.. why do we need to multiply them anyway?  Just keep them in the parenthesis!</span>
  <span>  He held his forehead as he ranted in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk notices the other's troubled stance.  "Is school hard?"  He asked with concern, receiving a hum.  "Do you need help?"  He offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No.. I just need to get through this semester, then I can work toward my degree.."  Jeonghan cracked his neck.  "Where are we going?  What street is this?"  Jeonghan noticed that they were getting off of the main road and going down a road Jeonghan's never been on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk held the steering wheel tighter.  "There's a small cafe I like down this way."  He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan saw the lights in the distance and nodded.  "I need some caffeine.."  He mumbled while rubbing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk walked the younger into the cafe and walked him to the back of it.  "I'll get us some drinks."  He said, leaving Jeonghan at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sighed and looked around the place.  There weren't any other customers and there wasn't any music playing.  He heard the woman at the counter faintly from the distance, but other than that this place was like a ghost cafe.  He looked down at the wooden table and traced his fingers around the circles and lines of the handmade furniture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey,"  Minhyuk sat down with the drinks, "I know you said you needed caffeine, but your stomach told me otherwise."  He handed the other a decaffeinated beverage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled and thanked him with a small nod.  "So how has the company been?"  Jeonghan asked, sipping on the drink and reaching across the table to hold Minhyuk's hand.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty good, I got a promotion."  Minhyuk replied.  "I'm finally going to be conducting meetings and making some decisions for the company."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger let the straw fall.  "Isn't that going to be stressful?"  Jeonghan asked with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.. but I have you, so my stress will go away instantly."  He said, earning a small laugh from Jeonghan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They look at each other for a few minutes as they drink their beverages.  "On a different note.."  Minhyuk started.  "I want to get closer to you."  He said with a serious expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at the spot next to him and made more room.  "I don't mind, come over here."  He offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk laughed and moved to the other side of the table.  He put his arm around the younger male, getting Jeonghan's attention.  "I meant closer in our relationship."  He said softly against Jeonghan's ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver went through Jeonghan's body.  The vibes went from light to dark in a matter of seconds.  Jeonghan slowly turned his head to meet Minhyuk, their faces only a short distance from each other.  "What.. do you mean?"  He asked with caution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk cupped the younger's cheek with a smirk, leaning down and putting their lips together.  Jeonghan didn't fight the kiss.  He obeyed when the older wanted to get into his mouth.  And for the first time, their tongues move together.  The movement is slow and captivating, making Jeonghan's eyes finally close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk kept watch of Jeonghan's expression, seeing that the younger wasn't too into the kiss but giving up his lips and tongue anyway.  He pulled back and looked at Jeonghan.  "I would like to move our relationship to the next level, if you'll let me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..sex..?"  Jeonghan whispered as he looked into Minhyuk's eyes with his mouth still open from the kiss.  Minhyuk nodded and thumbed the younger's cheek.  "..oh.."  He swallowed harshly as his eyes roamed around everywhere besides Minhyuk's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming all the way here once a month, I would like it if we didn't just drink and watch ducks."  Minhyuk commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan then felt a wave of guilt come over him.  "I'm sorry.. I'll.. okay.."  He nodded as he reached to hold the hand that recently went on his thigh.  "It can't be my house though.."  He muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk gave Jeonghan's lips a few pecks before moving his hand to Jeonghan's member, gently cupping it through his jeans.  "I know a good place close by." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded as he let the man unzip his jeans and move his underwear aside.  His breath hitched when Minhyuk started pumping his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it your first time?"  Minhyuk asked in a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "Y-yes.."  He lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be careful with you."  Jeonghan got the promise he was looking for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk helped the younger back into his clothes.  Jeonghan took a powerful swig of his drink before he was walked out of the cafe.  Jeonghan watches as they drive on a dead end road.  There was no traffic to the building that they drove to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk shifted the gear into park as they went into a small parking garage.  Jeonghan looked around as they were the only source of light for miles.  He looked back at Minhyuk when he heard the older unclick his seatbelt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The backseat is roomy."  He said, pointing with his thumb with a small smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked back at it and nodded.  He unclicked his seatbelt and opened his car door.  He then made his way to the back with Minhyuk following on the other side.  </span>
  <span>He comes over just for me, a whole four hours of driving.  This is the least I can do to pay him back.</span>
  <span>  Jeonghan thought as they started kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss involved audible breathing and tongue wrestling.  Minhyuk slowly separated the younger's collar, feeling Jeonghan's shoulder as he pushed the material further.  Jeonghan moaned as he was pushed down to the seat, having his head rest against the plush.  Minhyuk spread Jeonghan's arched legs, putting his bulge against Jeonghan's hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan's lips remain parted as he watches Minhyuk take down his pants, showing off his erection that is beating and begging to invade all of Jeonghan's personal space.  Minhyuk then pulled a condom from the back of the driver's seat, putting it down his length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you planned on me saying yes?"  Jeonghan said in a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had to prepare for either answer, Love."  Minhyuk said as he took down Jeonghan's jeans and boxers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and watched Minhyuk take lotion out of the center console.  "Thank you.."  Jeonghan said as he watched Minhyuk's fingers getting coated with that lotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk smiled and leaned down, putting their lips together as he stretched Jeonghan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sex - a very intimate scene that brings two or more people together.  Jeonghan's thoughts on it are both negative and positive.  He hasn't had great luck with it, but he believes there are two definitions of sex.  One is that the people are just relieving their hormones and that's all they want.  They don't want to bring their lives or relationship closer to the other person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other definition is love.  A lovely feeling bringing the people together forever - a bond.  And tonight's sex to Jeonghan feels like the first definition.  He feels no love behind Minhyuk's thrusts or kisses.  He feels that the older is concerned to make sure that there's no pain, but that their relationship remains at the same level.  </span>
  <span>He's just relieving his office stress on me..</span>
  <span>  Is Jeonghan's thought, </span>
  <span>And I'm getting my school stress out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little game of friends with benefits, but Jeonghan doesn't want just that.  "I love you.."  Jeonghan forced out when they came together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too."  Minhyuk said before getting up and reaching for his jeans and boxers.  "We need to get home now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "Right.."  </span>
  <span>Not even a five-minute cuddle?</span>
  <span>  Jeonghan inwardly sighed as he tried sitting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man was already walking to the driver's seat.  Jeonghan reached for his discarded clothes and slowly put them on.  Minhyuk started the engine and clicked his seatbelt back on.  "I'll move here in a minute."  Jeonghan muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just stay back there and rest."  Minhyuk insisted as he already put the car in reverse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan obeyed and put the seat belt on.  He watched the dark scenery in silence as they drove out of the warehouse complex.  </span>
  <span>Is this how it's going to be every month?  </span>
  <span>Jeonghan played with his nails.  </span>
  <span>At least he's being gentle with me.</span>
  <span>  He nodded inwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make it to Jeonghan's home where his mother welcomes him in for a cup of water.  Jeonghan goes upstairs like usual to continue his school assignments.  </span>
  <span>She adores him..</span>
  <span>  Jeonghan realized.  "At least she won't be too mad when she finds out, huh?"  He smiled a little.  "A boyfriend with good manners and a stable job.."  He rested his forehead on his desk as he slowly fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan cracks his neck with a yawn.  He stops automatically when a customer starts approaching his register.  He gave a smile to the man.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you found everything well today."  He said in the usual, cheerful voice he's required to have.  Of course he doesn't over do it.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did, thank you.  I'm finally done settling in this town."  The man said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan raised an interested eyebrow. "You just moved here?"  He asked as he passed the items along the scanner while looking at the man with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been here for about a month now, my parents and I decided to move here while my brother stays in Dalseo-gu."  The man replied with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan thought for a moment.  "That's a bit from Incheon, what are you guys doing here?"  Jeonghan chuckled as he pressed some keys for the vegetables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to complete my liberal arts degree here, and my brother already is settled with work back home.  So my parents wanted to come with me since I'm their baby."  The man laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughed along.  "I get it, my parents baby my little sister all the time."  He said as he watched the man count out his bills and coins for the total.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The male then handed Jeonghan the money.  "Well I only live five minutes away, so you'll probably see me often."  The man said.  "I'm Choi Seungcheol."  He put his hand out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yoon Jeonghan."  He shook the other's hand.  "How old are you?"  He asked casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eighteen and a few months, and you?"  Seungcheol replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan's eyes lit up.  "Same here!  Are you going to the college over there?"  He pointed the direction to the college.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!  Seungcheol replied excitedly. "Maybe we can hang out sometime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded with a smile.  His attention was then captured by the bell ringing.  He looked past Seungcheol to see Minhyuk there with a frown.  "Here, let me give you my number so if you have any questions about the school."  Jeonghan took his phone out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol copied the younger and exchanged numbers.  "It was great meeting you. Honestly, I'm a bit shy.."  Seungcheol admitted, holding the plastic bags with both hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been around so many people growing up that it's my nature to be a social butterfly."  Jeonghan said with a tooth smile. "I'll help you warm up to the neighborhood.  Everyone's pretty nice here."  He advertised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, it means a lot."  Seungcheol bowed.  "I have to get going, I told my parents I wouldn't be too long."  He said as he scratched his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded with a wave. "Be a good boy and don't worry your parents."  He said teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol was out of the door, leaving Jeonghan to finally look at the other male that entered the store.  Jeonghan sighed happily.  "Hey there, I figured you would be a bit late today.  Didn't you say you had a meeting?"  Jeonghan said as he turned off the light for the register.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It ended quickly."  Minhyuk said.  "Who was that?"  He asked while folding his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungcheol, someone who just moved into the neighborhood."  Jeonghan replied.  "He's about our age."  He continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk clicked his tongue.  "You think it's cute to flirt with other men when you already have a boyfriend?"  He asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan dropped his vest after hearing that. "Flirt?  Of course not!  I was making a friend."  He laughed while walking up to Minhyuk.  "I don't flirt with strangers and I don't believe in side pieces.  So quit your worrying."  Jeonghan said with a quick peck to the older's cheek before leaving for the staff room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pff.. if he considers that flirting.. he's easy to bother.</span>
  <span>  He shook his head.  "You almost done?"  Minhyuk called from the registers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, hold on!"  He yelled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan made it back to where he left Minhyuk.  "What's the rush anyway?"  He pouted his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a restaurant that I want us to start meeting up at."  Minhyuk started as he walked Jeonghan out by the waist.  "My shifts are going to be pretty late and with the four hour drive, you won't be able to stay at the store until midnight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows.  "Midnight?  Where do you want to meet up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk walks him forcefully in silence to an outdoor barbecue restaurant.  "Here for something small to eat and then we'll go to the warehouse like usual."  He instructed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where does that leave my sleeping time?"  Jeonghan questioned as he sat down with Minhyuk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's once a month, I think you can sacrifice one night out of thirty days to accommodate me.  I </span>
  <span>am</span>
  <span> making a four hour drive."  He said in a guilt-tripping voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "That's true.. okay.."  He obeyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good."  Minhyuk got up to go order them some food.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Minhyuk seems to not really like Jeonghan talking with Seungcheol.<br/>As a sext couple, how will things go now?</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Jeonghan took his hair out of his hair bow and put his fingers through his hair.  He looked at his classmates with a victorious smile.  They all patted each other's backs as they went into the locker room.  Along with studying generally, he is also part of the college track team.  He has pride in being top in the team as he loves the wind going through his hair as he runs the fastest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting on casual clothes, Jeonghan makes it to the college exit.  He doesn't own a vehicle, so he must walk to the store to start working.  He sees a silver car coming by, parking at a space nearby.  The light coming from the reflection blinded Jeonghan for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Jeonghan,"  The owner of the vehicle came out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan turned around and saw Seungcheol.  "Oh, hi."  He put his bag behind him.  "Sorry I haven't returned any texts.  Minhyuk has been blowing my phone up while I've been busy."  Jeonghan laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiles.  "No, that's fine.  It's good you're staying busy."  He put his hands to his side.  "I hope one day I'll have the privilege of being someone's top priority.."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan raised his eyebrows for a moment.  "So.. I have to get to work, I'll see you later, okay?"  He put a hand on Seungcheol's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded and watched Jeonghan walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sighed and went to the store to start his work.  And then work finished and he was left with doing his homework.  He looked at his watch as it was slowly approaching midnight.  He closed his textbook and turned off the light.  He silently walked out of his bedroom and heard his parents snoring in their bedroom.  He nodded and tip-toed down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like last month, he sneaked out of the house.  He walked to the open restaurant and looked around.  He bit his lip as he sat down at their table.  He played with his nails as his eyes scanned around the place.  He didn't fail to notice that Seungcheol was nearby.</span>
  <span>  What is he doing here this late?</span>
  <span>  He thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eventually made eye contact.  Jeonghan tore out of the contest when he heard Minhyuk's voice.  "Hey, you didn't order for us yet?"  Minhyuk asked in an annoyed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked up at him.  "I didn't want to order and it gets cold when you come."  He said in a small voice.  "I'll go order it-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sit."  He pushed Jeonghan down on the seat.  "I'm actually not in the mood for food tonight."  Minhyuk folded his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No..?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk hummed.  "I see that Seungcheol's here, you and him flirting while waiting for me?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stood up.  "Of course not."  He said in disbelief.  "What's with you?"  Jeonghan narrowed his eyes at the older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk grabbed Jeonghan's wrist in a tight grip, walking him away from the restaurant.  "I'm not in the mood for food."  He said, opening the car door and motioning Jeonghan to go in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan submitted and sat down in the car.  He buckled himself up as Minhyuk made his way to the other side.  He starts the engine and speeds out of the parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slow down."  Jeonghan put his hand on the older's thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk took the hand and tossed it away while keeping his gaze on the road.  Jeonghan sat back in his seat as he felt Minhyuk press on the excelerator.  </span>
  <span>Is this it?</span>
  <span>  Jeonghan closed his eyes as he felt them getting even faster.  However, the speed evened out and slowly went down.  He let his shaky breath out inaudibly and he stopped a tear from forming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then notices that they're nearing the dead end road.  He held his hands together as Minhyuk took careless turns to the warehouse.  He parked wherever instead of in the garage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get out."  Minhyuk commanded.  Jeonghan was frozen in his spot.  "I said get out."  He nudged Jeonghan's thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan unclicked his seatbelt and opened the car door.  "Walk inside."  Minhyuk instructed as he pointed at the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger obeyed and went into the dark, abandoned building.  He put his arms together as it was cold in the warehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think it's so cute that while I fuck up at work, you're already looking at different men?"  Minhyuk loosened his tie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?  Of course not, Minhyuk.  Why are you-"  He was cut off with a slap across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan fell to the floor and looked up at Minhyuk.  "Listen here, Jeonghan.  I see you flirting with all of your customers.  Giving them more than a warm-welcoming smile.  Not to mention that a friend of mine saw you touching up on Seungcheol at college today."  He threw his jacket to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan widened his eyes.  "I only saw him, I never touched him."  He tried thinking back.  </span>
  <span>Shit, I put a hand on his shoulder..</span>
  <span>  "Minhyuk, please.   Is there something going on at work?  You can talk to me."  He offered with a little hope in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I fucked up during a meeting, so guess who got demoted.  Guess who has shit on their name?"  He reached down to pick Jeonghan up by the collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me.  Fucking. Me."  He said through gritted teeth.  "And then I drive all the way from Gwangju to see my boyfriend already looking for a new dick?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, please-"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk punched Jeonghan in the face before tossing the man to the floor harshly.  "There's no getting around it."  Minhyuk said.  "Let me remind you who you really want."  He said, taking down his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan raised his eyebrows while holding his cheek.  "You think fucking me will solve things?"  He asked in a weak voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll love you better than any man, Jeonghan.  And I want to remind you that you would be giving up </span>
  <span>me</span>
  <span>."  He knelt down and cupped Jeonghan's cheek.  "Turn over, Pretty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at him and nodded.  "I won't cheat on you, I promise."  He submitted, letting the man take his clothes down.  "Please don't hurt me."  He begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who said I hurt you?"  He pressed Jeonghan against the cold floor.  "It's called discipline."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and started crying.  "I'm sorry, I'll do better.."  He said, feeling his legs being spread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You better."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Months passed by and it was the same thing each time.  Jeonghan would hear and feel the stress of Minhyuk's work.  He gave his opinion through texts, he tried to console the older, he tried even saying he would work at his mother's nail salon instead, but nothing made the man lighten his punches, kicks, or anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked down at the table.  Midnight passed by an hour ago.  He finally looked up from the table to see Seungcheol across the way, thumbing his bottle of water.  He sighed, knowing that Seungcheol's just been sitting there for an hour like he has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not supposed to be cold in summer.  But tonight had Jeonghan relatively chilly.  Being that he expected Minhyuk to be on time, he didn't bring a jacket.  He didn't think of the weather being a bit on the cooler side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees Seungcheol look around and they eventually let their eyes rest on each other.  Usually Jeonghan would look away.  Usually he wouldn't even let there be an opportunity for them to make eye contact.  However, Seungcheol looks depressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were low and dark, his hair was barely cared for with a brush, and his thick lips pouted the whole night.  Jeonghan stood up and walked over to Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey.."  Jeonghan said as he rested his hands on the counter.  Seungcheol's sitting at the stools at the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey.."  Seungcheol returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence crept up on them for a short minute.  "What are you doing here alone?"  Jeonghan asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm waiting for my brother.  We usually meet up once or twice a month."  Seungcheol replied.  "Where's Minhyuk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan shrugged.  "He said that's on his way.. He'll be here later than sooner."  He put a fist on his cheek.  "He's coming from Gwangju.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded and drank from his water.  When he was finished drinking, he looked at Jeonghan's face.  Some bruises from the month prior haven't healed.  "Is your face okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan held the most noticeable bruise with a fake smile.  "I do track.. so.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohh.."  Seungcheol understood.  "I get it.. track's a bit tough, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "Sometimes.. I wish I never started it.. I wish I just said no.."  He said, finally sitting down on the stool next to Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan's hands.  His knuckles are red and his fingernails are purple.  "If I could, I would run for you."  Seungcheol said, thumbing the water bottle once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at him with slight-shock.  "Seungcheol.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I also wouldn't be late.."  Seungcheol muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That last one was hard for Jeonghan to hear.  "Seungcheol!"  Jeonghan turned to see an older man approach them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's my brother."  Seungcheol smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "I'll leave you two be then."  He stood up and bowed to the new male.  He then left, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold is getting to him, so he went into one of the restaurants nearby.  He stopped automatically when he saw that familiar head of brown hair, thick eyebrows, and smirk.  His eyes go from Minhyuk's glare on a woman to his hand that is feeling up her thigh.  </span>
  <span>..what..?</span>
  <span>  Jeonghan clenched his fists weakly before his fingers started hurting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked up to them.  "I guess work is keeping you.."  Jeonghan said in a weak voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman turned to look at Jeonghan and gave him a smile.  "Yes, we're talking about a meeting from work."  She said with a casual wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk's hand didn't move and his smirk stayed on his lips.  "I'll be out there in a minute,"  He gave Jeonghan his car keys, "warm yourself up.  You look pale."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan took the keys with a nod.  He turned around and walked out of the door.  He walked past the open restaurant once more, seeing that Seungcheol was getting side-hugged by his brother.  That sad pout finally turned into a relieved smile.  </span>
  <span>He looks so much better with a smile..</span>
  <span>  Jeonghan commented inwardly as he watched those two laughing together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol happened to look past his brother and see Jeonghan.  Jeonghan stood there like he was a ghost you would see on the backroad for your truck route.  He looked like he wasn't belonging there.  His eyes were dark and his lips were expressionless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To not make his brother notice, he turned back to him.  Jeonghan looked down and walked to Minhyuk's car that was nearby.  He also looked at the river he was parked next to.  He raised his arm with the keys in his hand.  </span>
  <span>I should just throw them in.</span>
  <span>  He said as he felt wronged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah there,"  He heard Minhyuk behind him, "gimme."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan turned around.  "How could you?!"  Jeonghan raised his voice as he tossed the keys to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"  Minhyuk asked in an annoyed tone, picking the metal up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You punch me over saying I prefer my toast being lighter.  You yell at me for saying I like a guy's outfit.  You constantly are beating me up over your stupid mistakes.  How could you just cheat on me like that?!"  Jeonghan asked, trying to be the loudest he can be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk rolled his eyes before grabbing Jeonghan by the neck.  "I wasn't cheating on you."  He said through gritted teeth before throwing Jeonghan down onto the pavement.  "Now get in the car."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at him with disbelief.  "Go have sex with her."  He said, wiping the blood from his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you say anything about her one more fucking time I swear I will crack your skull open."  He said as he took Jeonghan by the shoulders.  "Nothing fucking happened and I expect you to respect me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I come all the way from Gwangju to try to make you happy.  The least you can do is make </span>
  <span>me</span>
  <span> happy."  He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan huffed.  "You could break up with me."  He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But do you really hate me?"  He said, thumbing Jeonghan's cheek.  "I just need to get some things in order."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at him with raised eyebrows.  "..what do you mean..?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember the ducks?"  Minhyuk said in a soft tone, getting a small smile and a nod from Jeonghan.  "I want to be like them, happy with you and taking care of our little creatures."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan pursed his lips and looked into Minhyuk's eyes.  "Really?"  He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk nodded.  "I just need to work things out.  The office is stressful.."  He said as he sat Jeonghan in his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay.."  Jeonghan finally submitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk smiled and kissed Jeonghan's lips.  "I'll take care of you, just give me some time."  He put his fingers through Jeonghan's silkie, black hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and kissed back, bringing Minhyuk closer.  Minhyuk pulled away after a moment.  "I'm going to drive you home tonight.  We'll go to the warehouse next time, okay?"  He insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger felt the burden in his heart lift with the sweet smile Minhyuk gave.  "Thank you.."  He reached out to hold Minhyuk's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older kissed Jeonghan's hand before putting the hand carefully on Jeonghan's lap.  He then closed the car door and walked to the other side, sitting down at the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan took hold of Minhyuk's right hand, knowing fully well that the older could drive with just one hand.  "Please hold my hand?"  He asked in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk looked into Jeonghan's eyes, seeing them being big and innocent.  He couldn't help but cave into the younger's cute expression.  "Okay,"  He linked their fingers, "but if I need to use this one, I'm sorry for the abrupt movement."  He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "I just.. want contact, that's all.."  He muttered as he closed his eyes and sat against the seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll wake you up when we get there."  Minhyuk said as he started driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan hummed and slowly fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The least Jeonghan could do is give love to Minhyuk..<br/>Seungcheol notices what's going on though.</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The months pass by, making it the beginning of October now.  Tonight is the night before Jeonghan's nineteenth birthday.  Minhyuk chose this night to meet up with Jeonghan, even though they met only a week ago.  Jeonghan found it to be a cute and romantic gesture as he could visit his boyfriend on his birthday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That being said, he watched his phone as it turned midnight.  He sighed and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.  He's grown used to bringing his jacket, even though it's supposed to be warm out.  He held his forehead as the night and his studying got to him.  </span>
  <span>Should I just drop out..?</span>
  <span>  Jeonghan thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the counter of the restaurant.  Seungcheol has been there long before he has.  He almost finds it creepy, but he always sees Seungcheol's brother show up.  He shows up and Seungcheol's smile finally comes to the man's features, something that Jeonghan can't help but admire; something that he wishes he could imitate.  However, Seungcheol's brother isn't here yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked back down at his table and traced circles on the table.  </span>
  <span>Happy birthday to me..</span>
  <span>  He said before putting his cheek on his fist.  He winced a little when he pressed down on a bruise.  </span>
  <span>If I stopped college, I could use the little money I have for makeup..</span>
  <span>  He weighed his options.  </span>
  <span>Oh but mom would be pissed..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey,"  Jeonghan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar male at his table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol has two bottles of water.  "It seems like they'll both be late tonight.  Why don't we have a drink together?"  He offered as he sat down in front of Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smirked sarcastically.  "If Minhyuk finds out I'm hanging out with someone else, he'll beat the shit out of me."  He took the water anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So that's why your lip is busted.."  Seungcheol rested his chin on the water bottle cap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stopped drinking from the bottle and put the water down.  He looked into Seungcheol's eyes.</span>
  <span>  Why did I say that?!</span>
  <span>  He nervously chuckled.  "Well.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Track is getting trickier, huh?"  Seungcheol held his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "Yeah.. How are things for you?"  He asked seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol raised his eyebrows with a sigh.  "I've been failing miserably in my classes.."  He said honestly.  "I usually meet my brother here because he wants to cheer me up in person, but I feel bad that he has to make the trip so many times just for me to fail."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows.  "I'm sure you're doing just fine, Seungcheol.  Don't worry about it and just do your best okay?"  Jeonghan gave a soft smile.  "I know you can pass, please don't give up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiled a bit and reached across the table to hold Jeonghan's hand.  "Please let me run for you, Jeonghan.  I don't want you to trip over any more hurdles."  He said, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan watched the man in shock.  "Seeing you here every month makes me remember that I can't fail, no matter what."  Seungcheol said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..Seungcheol.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll run for you for the rest of our lives, if you'll let me."  Seungcheol whispered as he leaned down and kissed Jeonghan's forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older male walked away from the table while Jeonghan sat there in a stunned daze.  He then saw Minhyuk one table over staring at him with drinks in his hands.  Jeonghan's eyes fall as he feels the older's burning gaze on him and hears those footsteps near the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is what I get for making time for your birthday?"  Minhyuk asked calmly as he sat down where Seungcheol was just sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan shook his head.  "Seungcheol.. he's something else.."  He said as his eyes scan the table.  "But he's not you.."  He slowly reached across the table to hold Minhyuk's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk nodded.  "Of course he's not.  I'm better."  He snapped open the soda he picked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and played with Minhyuk's fingers.  "You're my boyfriend.. thank you for making time for me."  He said in a monotone voice as he lifted his eyes to meet Minhyuk's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk has a smug smirk.  "I'm still going to have to discipline you tonight."  He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On.. my birthday..?"  Jeonghan pouted.  "I didn't even.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or I could go visit Seungcheol for you.  He </span>
  <span>did</span>
  <span> kiss you without permission."  Minhyuk brought up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan shook his head.  "No, I understand.  Please don't get him more involved."  He almost begged.  "I rather not see him more than I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk hummed and carressed Jeonghan's hand.  "As you wish, my angel."  He said, reaching to cup Jeonghan's cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat a little bit of food before going into Minhyuk's car.  Like usual, Jeonghan holds the older's hand and traces Minhyuk's fingernails.  "You need more vitamins.."  He commented as if he were his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk took his hand back with a scoff.  "I don't care about my nails, Idiot."  He put the hand on the steering wheel instead and kept his eyes on the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan pouted his lip as he let his mind drift.  He remembered Seungcheol's bright smile when Jeonghan cheered him on.  </span>
  <span>He's so cute.. He barely knows me yet he was so excited.</span>
  <span>  His expression outside stayed neutral; however, he was exploding on the inside.  </span>
  <span>He's so sweet and thoughtful, not even asking what Minhyuk does..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then remembered about how Seungcheol unofficially said he would take care of Jeonghan forever.  </span>
  <span>Does he want to date me..?</span>
  <span>  He held his chin as he watched the familiar scenery speed by.  </span>
  <span>Oh how wonderful it would be!  I could see him every day at school if I wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course I'm not going to drop out.  </span>
  <span>He inwardly blushed.  </span>
  <span>Thank you, Seungcheol.  You've given me the bit of confidence I needed.</span>
  <span>  He thanked Seungcheol in his mind.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts stopped when the car parked in the garage.  He didn't need to be told to get out and go to the backseat.  He looked at Minhyuk as they started their tongue battle.  </span>
  <span>I bet Seungcheol's arms are warm..</span>
  <span>  He couldn't get his mind off of the third male.  </span>
  <span>I have to stop, it's not fair to Minhyuk!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried getting Seungcheol out and Minhyuk in.  In an effort for that, he pulled Minhyuk down on top of him aggressively.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>"My bunny's eager tonight, hm?"  Minhyuk asked in an interested tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm all yours, Minnie."  He said in a cute tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk smirked and tore Jeonghan's pants down.  </span>
  <span>He's not going to beat me up this time..</span>
  <span>  Jeonghan sighed in relief.  He welcomed the man to prepare him before putting his covered erection inside of him.  </span>
  <span>Not the worst birthday..</span>
  <span>  He inwardly blushed again as Seungcheol popped back up.  </span>
  <span>No!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harder, Minhyuk!"  He growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, birthday boy, I got you."  Minhyuk stole Jeonghan's lips as he thrusted deeper into the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when it's all said and done, Jeonghan still has Seungcheol's words on his mind.  He watches the scenery back home and quietly gets into bed.</span>
  <span>  I want to be happy..</span>
  <span>  He hugged himself.  </span>
  <span>Seungcheol made me happy..</span>
  <span>  He realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't I supposed to be happy while dating?"  Jeonghan muttered aloud.  "How come I don't feel happy with Minhyuk..?"  He asked himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled over until he finally sat up in his bed.  His mind wandered to the ducks.  "Where was the male duck though?"  He remembered only seeing one duck.  "Oh.. she must have been lonely.."  He put his knees to his chest.  "I feel you, mama duck.. Stay strong.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although the duck wasn't even around, he looked in the direction of the window.  He sighed and lay back down on his bed.  </span>
  <span>'I'll run for you for the rest of our lives,' Seungcheol, that wasn't something just a friend would say..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked at the grade of his exam. He put his fingers through his hair with a sigh.</span>
  <span>  It's a higher grade, but I need to do better..</span>
  <span>  He said to himself as he bows to his professor.  Walking out of the classroom, Seungcheol sees a flock of students running a certain direction.  He looked at them with a puzzled expression, but then remembered that it was a day for the school's athletic teams to go against a rivaling college.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his exam in his bag before making his way to the field.  Sitting down, he put his bag on the space provided and saw so many students on the field.  Some were football players, soccer players, and even a volleyball team was there.  But the team that stuck out the most was the track team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sees the black-haired male stretching his legs with his team mates.  His hair was up and his bruises were bright.  </span>
  <span>I've never seen him run before.</span>
  <span>  Seungcheol realized.  </span>
  <span>He actually is on the track team.  I thought he was talking about Minhyuk all this time.   </span>
  <span>He pouted his lip while watching Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sat up straight once Jeonghan turned to look at him.  The younger male's smile falters a bit before he looks down at the grass.  Seungcheol watches Jeonghan say something to the other boys before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Seungcheol sees Jeonghan approaching the bleacher he's sitting on.  "Hey,"  Jeonghan greeted as he sat next to Seungcheol, "I saw you staring."  He laughed a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry.."  Seungcheol apologized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol with a smile. "I never thought I would see you out here, you're always inside during the matches."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shrugged. "I'm treating myself.  I got a B on this exam."  He said with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger cautiously put a hand on Seungcheol's shoulder.  "I knew you could do better.  And I know you'll do even better next time."  He said honestly.  "Just don't push yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan.  "Stop tripping please."  He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I won't trip today, I promise."  Jeonghan said.  "Enjoy the match, I'll wave to you when my team wins the blue ribbon."  Jeonghan stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh,"  Seungcheol gathered the younger's attention,  "my classmate told me it's your birthday today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked down at him with a neutral expression.  "It is.."  He replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't have any time to get you anything, I'm sorry."  Seungcheol raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled and shook his head.  "You being here and smiling is honestly the best thing I could have at this moment."  Jeonghan said, having the urge to get wrapped in those strong arms that Seungcheol's shirt is hugging.  "Keep smiling, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You too.  I would like to make you smile every day."  Seungcheol said, returning Jeonghan's growing smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked down as he turned around.  "See you."  He said before walking off to the field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not right.. Jeonghan already has a boyfriend.  But he always looks so miserable at the restaurant..</span>
  <span>  Seungcheol thought inwardly.  His negative thoughts vanished when the running competition started.  Once the signal went off, the competitors were off like a bolt of lightning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sat there in shock as Jeonghan left everyone else in the dust, making it around the whole field and back to complete the lap before going for a second lap.  Seungcheol stood up as one of the other runners gained speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeonghan! You can do it!!"  Seungcheol shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched in amazement when Jeonghan sent him a smile before running even faster.  The horn blew when Jeonghan completed the lap before the others.  Jeonghan slowly stopped running until he fell into the grass while laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Way to go, Cheonsa!"  The track coach said, handing him some water</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sat up slowly before drinking from the bottle.  He looked Seungcheol's way and saw the man shining bright with that smile of his.  </span>
  <span>He looks so much better with a smile..</span>
  <span>  They both thought as they wave to each other.  Jeonghan's attention was caught by a teammate while Seungcheol had to get up and leave the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol unlocked his car and put his bag in the back seat.  He turned the engine on and texted his parents that he's on his way home.  Looking over his shoulder, he backs out of the parking space before shifting the gear to drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thumbs tap the steering wheel as he watches the road.  "Wow, he was so fast.."  He couldn't help but remember the younger male's hair coming undone while he was running.  His smooth, black locks flowed in the wind and his smile was brighter than the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He parked in the driveway of the house he lives in with his parents.  He locked the car and went into the house.  "I'm home,"  Seungcheol called from the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's my scholar!"  His mother said, putting down the platter of cookies to hug Seungcheol.  "Where were you?"   She asked while looking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got a higher score, so I decided to watch Jeonghan run as a reward."  Seungcheol said honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeonghan, Jeonghan, Jeonghan!  That's all you ever talk about!"  She said teasingly.  "Why don't you bring him here so I can meet the boy that's making you talk nonstop about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol scratched his neck.  "He's pretty busy, Mom."  He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father came into the room and picked up a cookie.  "You should ask him out on a date, I'm sure his schedule will open up for you."  He winked before biting on the sweetness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol's mind wanders back to Minhyuk.  "I'll see what I can do, thanks."  He said, taking the other half of the cookie when his father offered it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna go study!  I wanna watch him run next time too!"  He said, walking to his room down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mother looked back at the man with a smile.  "He's in love,"  She said calmly, "he just looks so happy, doesn't he?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his arms around the woman and kissed her head.  "It's wonderful, Dear.  He hasn't smiled that brightly since I got home from the military."  He laughed as he reached for the platter of cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked when he picked up another cookie.  "Eat up, old man."  She teased as she went to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not one crumb will go to waste!"  He said as she closed the door to the kitchen with blushed cheeks.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jeonghan can't get Seungcheol out of his head, and Seungcheol's in love~</p><p>Well look at that.  Someone stole my idea!<br/>Jk haha<br/>  Junhui - Crow<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17SzTy5ra4U</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   The next week comes by and Jeonghan is waiting at the restaurant.  His hands are frozen while his nose and cheeks are red.  </span>
  <span>Why is Minhyuk coming over?  It isn't the next month yet..</span>
  <span>  He rubs his hands together in a small effort to get warm, however the cold is just too strong.  It's been strong for the two hours he's been waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan pouts his lips and looks around the restaurant.  He watches as the male accompanying Seungcheol is walking away.  Jeonghan then looks at Seungcheol who's smile quickly goes down.  </span>
  <span>Please notice me..</span>
  <span>  Jeonghan begged inwardly as there were a lot of people coming and going, getting in the way of view of each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Jeonghan saw the older stand up and bow to the man at the counter.  Jeonghan sighed and opened his jacket.  He then tried stuffing his face in the soft material.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a cup being settled on the table and he instantly looked up with hope.  "You've been here awhile, you should order something."  Seungcheol said as he was about to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan held Seungcheol's hand.  "He probably canceled on me.."  He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's his fault for missing you."  Seungcheol said as they made eye contact.  "Tell your coach that running's just not worth it."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows.  "It's hard to say no.."  Jeonghan pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forget about him."  Seungcheol said, taking a warm pouch from his jacket and putting it in Jeonghan's hands.  "I'm here too."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at the other in shock. "..Seungcheol..?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be happy to run for you."  Seungcheol said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked around while pursing his lips.  He nodded and looked into Seungcheol's eyes once more.  "Meet me at an earthly time tomorrow."  Jeonghan said, standing up to be on the same level with Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't be a second late."  Seungcheol promised.  "Get some sleep."  He cupped Jeonghan's cheek.  "I'll see you at the cafe at eleven o'clock tomorrow." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and watched the older walk off.  He slightly smiled.  </span>
  <span>He's so sweet..</span>
  <span>  He silently followed after the male.  He put his hands in his jacket  pockets while watching Seungcheol's back.  The other happened to look over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is the way to my house too."  Jeonghan said when he realized that he seemed a bit desperate.  "This is my turn."  He said, pointing at a row of houses.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded while rubbing his eyes.  "Good to know,"  He yawned, "boy, I'm tired.  I'm sorry."  He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled and shook his head.  "I am too.  Be a good boy and don't worry your parents."  Jeonghan waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol couldn't help but smile even more as he remembered when they first met.  "See you.."  He said, watching Jeonghan turn down the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and made his way to his house too, as it wasn't too far away from the open restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at himself in the mirror.  He brushed out his knots and put a small amount of cream on his lip.  The bruises have gone down as Minhyuk didn't pay him the visit last night.  He sighed and put on a white jacket to go along with his light blue shirt and denim jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan walked out of his bedroom and went down the stairs.  "Where are you going?"  His mother asked, putting her magazine down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm meeting a friend."  Jeonghan replied.  "He and I go to the same college, so we wanted to hang out for a bit."  He didn't necessarily lie, did he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well be home before ten o'clock.  I don't want the town saying they saw you with some boy after dark."  She threw her hand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and put his hands together.  She quickly walked up to him and looked at his nails.  "You and I have an appointment tomorrow, so you better wake up earlier than today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was just up late last night, I'll do better tonight."  He said back.  "I gotta go, so I'll see you tonight."  He said, noticing he has ten minutes to get to the cafe Seungcheol chose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be good."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan walked out of the house after putting his shoes on.  He cracked his neck and walked to the cafe.  To his surprise, Seungcheol was already sitting inside with two cups of coffee at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down at the table and looked at the warm beverage.  "My friend said that you're sensitive, so I got you a light coffee."  Seungcheol said when he saw Jeonghan's eyes on the bright beverage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here already?  There's five minutes until eleven o'clock."  Jeonghan asked as he settled himself in the seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My dad has always told me that if you set up a date, it's good courtesy to be there earlier than the time set."  Seungcheol put his hands together.  "And so I got here and the coffee just arrived.  Just like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled when he felt a hint of flirting in those words.  "Well.. Thank you.."  Jeonghan looked at the other male at the table.  "Your father seems like a very nice man."  He lifted the cup to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I respect him the most."  Seungcheol said, watching the younger.  "Oh, I'll be right back."  He stood up and walked to the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan watched him take two plates from the counter and bring them over.  "I don't want to overdo it with the sweets right now, so I asked if they could prepare some croissants instead."  He put the plates down on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't handle a meal too early either.."  Jeonghan admitted as he picked the bread up and tore it bits at a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Seungcheol wasn't afraid to bite off the parts he wanted.  "You're funny.."  Jeonghan commented as he watched Seungcheol keep some of the bread to the side.  "Are you not going to eat it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can be picky sometimes."  Seungcheol said while scratching his neck.  "Would you like it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan gave a teasing smirk.  "After you ate from it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah.. where are my manners.."  Seungcheol realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughed.  "I like your way of eating better."  Jeonghan said, lifting the bread and taking a bite out of it instead of tearing it up.  Instead of how his mother has taught him how to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol laughed along as the bread fell down to the plate.  "Sure, I'll have yours."  Jeonghan looked at the leftover bread on Seungcheol's plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eat up,"  Seungcheol moved the plate across the table, "don't forget to drink a bit, it can get dry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan picked his cup up and drank the coffee.  "So tasty~"  He licked his lips.  Table manners were out the window as he picked up the bread from Seungcheol's plate and didn't think twice about eating it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol just sat there watching the younger eat.  Jeonghan truly looked happy while stuffing his mouth with the food and coffee.  When Jeonghan finished, the younger looked at Seungcheol in devastation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry.."  Jeonghan said before wiping his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?"  Seungcheol asked, getting the smile off of his features now.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked down at the table.  "I don't know what came over me.. I'm not supposed to eat like that."  He laughed pathetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't take this the wrong way, but I loved watching you eat like that."  Seungcheol said, reaching across the table as a signal he wants to hold Jeonghan's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan moved his hand to Seungcheol's hand.  "It wasn't very mature of me.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're still young, Jeonghan.  And even when we get old, I hope I can eat like that with you even still."  Seungcheol said with hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled and looked down at the table.  The coffee was drunk and a few stories were shared.  However, the date was coming to an end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was great today, thank you."  Jeonghan said, standing up with Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pushed his seat in.  "It doesn't have to be over just yet."  Seungcheol cautiously held Jeonghan's hand.  "I'd like to invite you over to my house for a little bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan's smile went down. "Ohh.."  </span>
  <span>Sex..</span>
  <span>  "Right, yeah.  Lead the way."  He permitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol swings their hands back and forth as he walks Jeonghan out of the cafe.  "Home's close by, so let's walk~"  Seungcheol suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay.."  Jeonghan faked a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk past the familiar landmarks.  Jeonghan sees the turn to his house.  He inwardly sighed.  </span>
  <span>Maybe I should have rejected him..</span>
  <span>  Jeonghan thought as they continued to walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay~  We're here!"  Seungcheol said excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sees the familiar silver car before his eyes go to the front door.  Seungcheol takes his key out and unlocks the door.  "You first,"  Seungcheol bowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stepped inside to see the place well-lit and well-scented.  It smelled like cookies and cake and so many other sweets that Jeonghan can't put together.  And then something, or someone, surprised him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohh!  My son is home!"  He heard a woman from a different room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A door opened up and a woman in an apron came out.  "Oh, and he brought this gorgeous man home."  She put her hands together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's so nice to meet you, Jeonghan."  She said, watching him bow.  "Do you know how much this boy talks about you?  It's like he'll win an award if he talks about you all day!"  She outright said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan turned a bit to see Seungcheol blushing horribly.  "It's.. nice.. to meet you, Mrs. Choi.."  He said a bit nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear, that makes me sound old.  Just call me noona, okay?"  She held Jeonghan's shoulders.  "Oh, what are you two doing in the entryway still?  Take off your shoes and come in!"  She instructed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan obeyed the woman and put his shoes on the rack with the other pairs there.  He felt Seungcheol's hand on his shoulder.  "She gets this way when she's excited."  He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a lot to take in."  Jeonghan laughed a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk to the sitting room and the woman has plates on plates of sweets.  "Jeonghan dear, I know you ate out with Seungcheol, but I hope you saved your appetite."  She practically stole Jeonghan from Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so thin!  Sit down,"  She sat Jeonghan down on the couch, "I made brownies and so many others.  Here, feed that little tummy of yours."  She instructed as she picked up a plate and put various sweets on the plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled nervously and looked at her.  "I'm not too wild for sweets, Noona.."  He said shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see, a sweet thing can't eat its own kind."  She said with a small sigh.  "Honey, is the chicken almost done?"  She called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Almost!  I gotta crispin it up a bit."  A man called from what Jeonghan believes now to be the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked back at Seungcheol.  He gave a small shrug with a smile and sat down on the couch next to Jeonghan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Jeonghan, what are you studying in?"  She asked, sitting on a different couch to give them some space while subtly motioning him to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan took a bite out of the brownie.  Against his teachings, he started speaking.  "I'm doing my general right now, but I plan to pursue a degree in advertisement."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Advertisement?  What are you looking to advertise?"  She asked, watching him dive into the next cookie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything.  My mom said that my voice will probably be the only thing anyone will remember me by, so I want to advertise quality things with it."  Jeonghan said honestly.  "But I don't know if I'll have enough money saved for the enrollment.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mother nodded and put her hands together.  "Your voice is definitely attractive, but it really matters what you say with the voice that will leave a lasting impression."  She said calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled and looked down at the empty plate.  "Some good products better be coming my way then, because I hate lying."  He laughed a bit as he reached for another cookie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eat up dear,"  She said when he hesitated picking that cookie up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sat back on the couch as he finished the cookie.  He realized Seungcheol had his arm out on the couch, so when he sat back, that arm was around his shoulders.  He silently turned to Seungcheol when the older's arm protectively went around him.  It's like all time stopped and they were the only ones there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled a bit as they locked eyes.  Seungcheol copied the smile, motioning Jeonghan to scoot closer.  Jeonghan obeyed and settled himself perfectly alongside Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have the chicken!"  The man from the kitchen came out with a platter full of chicken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set it down on the hot pad and looked down at the pair on the couch.  "Hello, I'm Seungcheol's father."  He said with a small bow to Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stood up and bowed to the man.  "I'm Jeonghan,"  He introduced himself, "it's very nice to meet you, Mr. Choi."  He said respectfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeonghan,"  The woman spoke up, "fix yourself and Seungcheol a plate and then we can tell stories while eating." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled.  "You.. want to tell stories while eating?"  He asked to confirm it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course.  Eating is a time of happiness.  Why not share some stories while sitting close together?"  She replied honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan took his plate without another word.  A smile was on his features while he put a good amount of the meat on the plate.  He put himself right back against Seungcheol and put the plate on both of their knees.  Jeonghan looked into Seungcheol's eyes with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol stroked Jeonghan's hair before guiding Jeonghan to lean his head on his shoulder.  Jeonghan rested like that while chomping on the chicken and listening to stories about Seungcheol when he was young.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shared his fair share of stories too, the stories that didn't involve Minhyuk or his parents - the good stories.  Before too long, the cookies and chicken were all eaten up and the sitting room was full of laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And-and then he said that we would never ever talk again!"  The woman said.  "But obviously this old man still talks."  She slapped her husband's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughed and looked at Seungcheol who had them sitting back against the couch comfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear, let's go clean the kitchen."  The mother stood up and winked at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be back in a few."  The father said, walking out with the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, Jeonghan licked his dry lips.  "Oh Seungcheol.. this was marvelous."  Jeonghan commented before Seungcheol could even say anything.  "I loved today, your parents are just.. great.  And you.."  Jeonghan blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol cupped Jeonghan's cheek, thumbing it slowly.  He reached to put a kiss on Jeonghan's forehead; however, he was stopped.  "My lips are over here, Seungcheol."  Jeonghan teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol leaned down and put their lips together gently.  The kiss was short, but that was because the parents sounded like they were almost finished in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's getting a bit late, don't you think?"  The woman said to Seungcheol.  "I hope you enjoyed your stay here, Jeonghan.  You're always welcome to come back whenever."  She held his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much."  Jeonghan leaned down to hug the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The father cleared his throat.  "Does this mean you two are dating now?"  He asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan's smile went a bit down as he scratched his neck.  "I.. technically already have a boyfriend.."  He said in a low tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh.."  The mother looked at him before the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But.. I felt truly happy today, and I loved it.  And.. I must say, I wish I could have this happiness every day for the rest of my life."  Jeonghan said with a smile, looking over at Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiled back.  "Dear, you should walk Jeonghan home.  I don't want him to be out in the dark."  His mother said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right,"  He held Jeonghan's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan let the man lead him and they were at his home within minutes.  Jeonghan's mother seemed a bit upset seeing Seungcheol at the door instead of Minhyuk, but didn't say anything to the man and just pulled Jeonghan inside the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan went up the stairs, disregarding the things his mother said that were negative about Seungcheol: the way his hair wasn't cut and the way his clothes are not her style.  Instead, he thought about the happiness he felt while being in that home with Seungcheol and how the older took him home to meet his parents and not for sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We cuddled and ate together.. best first date ever..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled as the food helped him get to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>JeongCheol's first date.<br/>They laughed and had fun together while eating, and it made Jeonghan feel so happy.<br/>Not only that, but Seungcheol felt at peace too.</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The next week, Minhyuk decided he would actually be okay with going on a date this week.  Jeonghan stood at the counter, looking at the different drinks the restaurant had to offer.  He wasn't really into water right now, but he's not really in the mood for coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey,"  Jeonghan heard Seungcheol beside him, "what are you doing over here?"  He laughed a bit as he took his usual seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I figured that Min will be a bit late, so I wanted to get a drink."  Jeonghan replied while scratching his neck.  "I just don't know what I want though."  He laughed as he started playing with his nails nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded and looked at the drinks on the other side of the counter.  "You're still in running class then?"  Seungcheol asked with a small sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's.. kinda hard to drop out.."  Jeonghan raised his eyebrows as Seungcheol reached over and took a couple sodas from the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So did our date last week meant nothing to you?"  Seungcheol asked as he handed one of the sodas to Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stopped all movement and kept his eyes on Seungcheol's tired eyes.  "Of course not.  I loved every moment of that date."  He said, forgetting about the drink and turning his whole body to Seungcheol.  "I just.. it's hard to break up over texts and.. I'm afraid that he'll come after me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked Jeonghan up and down.  "I'm afraid that if I text him that I'll go missing.. and that someone will most likely find me in a ditch somewhere, Seungcheol."  Jeonghan continued with his eyes turning red and wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol cupped the younger's cheek as he saw real fear in Jeonghan's eyes.  "I'll talk to him."  Seungcheol said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan widened his eyes.  "Cheol, please.. I.."  He saw the seriousness in Seungcheol's eyes.  "Would you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded and stood up, getting closer to Jeonghan.  "I'll talk to him, you need to focus on other things than running.  The coach will just have to look for another athlete."  Seungcheol just whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and smiled sadly.  "Please be careful..  I don't know what I would do if you got hurt.."  Jeonghan said as his lips started trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol brought the younger into a hug.  "Shh, everything will go well.  Okay?"  He tried to console.  However, he felt the younger's body start shaking and heard the light sniffles come from Jeonghan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pulled back and wiped Jeonghan's eyes gently with a tissue from his pocket.  "It's fresh, don't worry."  He said as Jeonghan eyed the tissue.  "You're having water tonight."  Seungcheol said, putting the soda back and picking up the water instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan watched the older take out some money from his wallet and hand it to the employee who came by momentarily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me,"  Their moment broke when they heard Minhyuk's voice, "but I do believe that's my date."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a set of scared eyes.  Seungcheol looked at Minhyuk and put an arm around the older's shoulders.  "Let's have a drink, Minhyuk."  He said, walking off with the confused male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Jeonghan could do is put his hands together and beg for the best.  He might look crazy as he was rocking back and forth with the overused tissue, but he couldn't get the horrible sight of Seungcheol's broken body out of his mind.  </span>
  <span>Seungcheol.. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have ever involved you..</span>
  <span>  His tears came out more as he sat at the counter alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol walked Minhyuk to an unpopulated area.  That's when Minhyuk finally tore out of Seungcheol's light hold.  "Okay, so you brought me here so I could kill you?"  Minhyuk folded his arms.  "Jeonghan's my boyfriend you know.  </span>
  <span>Mine</span>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded.  "I know.  I'm not trying to steal him from you."  He said, taking his jacket off and hanging it on a fence.  "I just wanna ask why you've been beating the shit out of someone you love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't beat him up."  Minhyuk said, tossing his jacket off to the side as he senses a fight coming.  "Whatever he told you is total bull."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol huffed.  "Please, he didn't say anything.  It's all over his face.  And don't tell me it was him tripping in track, he is a perfect athlete."  He pointed at Minhyuk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So stop hurting him!  What did he ever do to you?"  Seungcheol questioned while folding his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk rolled his eyes.  "So you wanna fight?  Is that it?"  He asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I wanna end him getting hurt.  But if I have to fight, I'm ready."  He said, looking at Minhyuk angrily.  "How could you hurt him so much?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is getting old."  Minhyuk sighed.  "If you don't mind, I have a date to be on right now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol watched Minhyuk walk past him.  "I have evidence."  He said, making Minhyuk stop in his tracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The fuck you say?"  Minhyuk turned back to Seungcheol, gripping the younger by the collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So now you admit it."  Seungcheol got Minhyuk off of him.  "Now stop hurting him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll do whatever I want.  He's </span>
  <span>my</span>
  <span> boyfriend."  Minhyuk said, raising his fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol scowled at him.  "So how could you hurt him so much?"  He asked angrily.  "Don't you love him?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk growled.  "I deal with enough shit at the office, I don't need some goody two shoes to tell me how to act."   He said, throwing a punch Seungcheol's way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol dodged the punch and swung his leg so that he kicked Minhyuk's ankle.  Minhyuk fell on the pavement.  He got back up and rubbed the dirt off of his cheek before going back to Seungcheol.  After a few more blocks, Seungcheol was punched straight in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know?  You and Jeonghan have one thing in common."  Minhyuk smirked when Seungcheol fell onto the ground.  "You both look like little bitches when you get punched in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very amusing.."  Minhyuk commented.  "This ends now."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckled and stood himself back up without lifting a hand.  As Minhyuk was shocked, Seungcheol reversed their position and Minhyuk was the one on the ground.  "You're lucky I'm not gonna hurt you anymore than I did."  Seungcheol whispered.  "If it wasn't against the law, I would fucking kill you for even thinking about letting your stress go to Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would make you suffer for making him cry and be cold every night."  He said angrily through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So why don't you?"  Minhyuk asked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smirked and stood up straight.  Only a few seconds passed before a couple police officers came by.  "Because that's against the law and my morality."  Seungcheol said.  "See you in court, Buddy."  He winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk looked at the officers before Seungcheol with disbelief.  "You little.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's enough Mr. Lee."  One officer said as he started listing the rights Minhyuk has as the other officer puts him in cuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol takes his jacket from the fence and puts it on as he heads back to the restaurant.  He sees Jeonghan sitting at the counter drinking the water as his brother has his arm around Jeonghan. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything will be okay, Jeonghan."  His brother said, patting the younger's shoulder.  "My brother wouldn't let anything bad happen."  He assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why isn't he back yet?"  Jeonghan asked as his tears started back up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighed and walked up to them.  "Hey,"  He announced his presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan almost broke the stool as he hurriedly got off of it.  "Seungcheol!"  He put his arms around the man.  "Your lip!  Are you okay?"  He asked worriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine.."  Seungcheol said, holding Jeonghan's hand that was on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He hit you.. I'm so sorry."  Jeonghan whispered while studying that busted lip.  "I have some cream, hold on."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol watched the younger dig through his jacket to get out a small tube.  Jeonghan looked around as he forgot to bring a tissue with him.  "Is it alright if I use my finger?"  He asked Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older nodded while watching the other's frantic eyes.  Jeonghan put a small amount of cream on his finger and looked at Seungcheol.  "It's going to sting,"  He warned, getting another nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol fought reacting to the pain of the cream going on his lip.  "There.."  Jeonghan said as he finished gently rubbing it in.  "Remember to wash it out when you can.  I don't want you getting an infection."  He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked into Jeonghan's eyes.  "It's not completely over, Jeonghan."  He held the younger's shoulders.  "There's one step left, and I'll be here with you through it all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "Thank you,"  He attached himself to Seungcheol automatically.  "Thank you so much!"  He started crying again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh, don't cry.."  Seungcheol said, furrowing his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're tears of joy, Seungcheol.."  Jeonghan admitted.  "You don't know how happy I am to have you still."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked at his brother.   The older male nodded with a proud smile.  He got up silently and waved.  Seungcheol smiled back.  He watched his brother walk away as he hugged the younger tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make time on Saturday and meet me at the cafe in your best clothes."  Seungcheol pulled back a bit to look into Jeonghan's eyes.  "I'll drive you to the court house, and this will all be finished."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungcheol.."  Jeonghan smiled.  "Thank you..  Really.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded as he saw the younger's eyes red and puffy.  "You need to get home, okay?  Go to sleep and we'll talk more through texts until Saturday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and leaned closer, putting their lips together.  Seungcheol accepted the kiss and brought the younger closer.  He felt Jeonghan’s smile in the kiss and breathed softly and rubbed up and down Jeonghan’s back until the younger pulled away slowly.  "You're truly making me happy, Seungcheol.  I hope you know that."  He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise to make you happy for the rest of our lives, if you'll let me."  Seungcheol whispered back.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger's smile grew.  "Please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan couldn't break away.  It took Seungcheol to reluctantly stop holding Jeonghan for the younger to start backing up.  "Saturday.."  Jeonghan repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Saturday at nine o'clock."  Seungcheol said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll get there at eight."  Jeonghan said as he was backing up further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I'll be there at seven~"  Seungcheol cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan almost tripped over a chair and laughed.  "Okay, I'll see you!"  He waved before running away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol laughed and slowly followed after as to not make the night last longer, even though he kinda wanted it to last longer.  </span>
  <span>He needs sleep..</span>
  <span>  He told himself.  </span>
  <span>So do I.. I wish we could just cuddle all night..</span>
  <span>  He blushed as he walked the way to his house.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Against his mother telling how great Minhyuk is, how much he's a great man, and everything else, Jeonghan leaves the house in his best set of clothes.  He never told his mother about how he and Minhyuk were dating, just that Minhyuk beats him up. Of course the stubborn woman wouldn't listen to him, nor would her husband. They refused to go to court with Jeonghan, and with that, Jeonghan arrived at the cafe a few minutes before nine o'clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol was standing outside with two cups in his hands. "I thought you said you were coming early."  Seungcheol laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't make you wait too long, right?"  Jeonghan asked nervously while accepting the drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly?  I slept in a bit."  Seungcheol admitted with blushed cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan chuckled and walked to Seungcheol's silver car.  While driving, the two update each other on school and such as the week was pretty busy in the way of exams and work.  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the courthouse and Seungcheol left to go sign them in.  Jeonghan looked at the things on the wall.  However, he felt a hand hold his. "Mr. Yoon, you're requested in a room at this time."  A man in a suit said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no I'm-"  Jeonghan was about to argue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're required in a different room,"  He briefly advertised his lanyard before pulling Jeonghan out of the lobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan was dragging his feet as he was walked down several hallways until he was met by a door.  "In here,"  The man said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan opened the door and saw Minhyuk there at the table. The door closed automatically when Jeonghan stepped in.  Nervousness and fear went through Jeonghan's body as he saw Minhyuk sitting there with a partially bruised jaw.  </span>
  <span>Did Seungcheol do that?  </span>
  <span>He wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeonghan.."  The man started cutely while standing up.  "You don't hate me, do you?"  He asked, holding the younger's hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked down.  "Not.. really.."  He believes that hating is the same as wishing someone was dead.  He couldn't really say he wanted Minhyuk to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't do this then.. I love you.."  He thumbed the younger's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk leaned down and almost put their lips together.  However, Jeonghan backed up.  "But that doesn't mean I love you."  He said with a tiny ounce of confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk's innocent smile turned upside down in an instant.  He grabbed Jeonghan by the shoulders. "You little bitch, you were just playing my feelings all along, weren't you?!"  He said angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That confidence escaped Jeonghan completely as fear went over him.  "N-no, of course not, I-"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His reply was cut short with being shoved to the ground.  He then put his knee between Jeonghan's legs as he pinned the younger's wrists to the floor.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A commotion on the other side of the door had Minhyuk halt his movements.  He looked toward the door before it was completely knocked down.  A furious Seungcheol looked down at them.  His eyes were dark and his fists were clenched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell did I say?!"  Seungcheol shouted as he took Minhyuk by the shoulders and pulled him off of Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted Minhyuk in the air and tossed him to the table.  The older rolled off the table and stood upright, gaining his balance to swing a fist Seungcheol's way.  Seungcheol picked up the chair next to him and broke it over the older's side before shoving him to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahck!"  Minhyuk held his ankle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on in here?!"  A guard came by to see this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighed as the guard went to pick Minhyuk up and handcuff him once more.  Seungcheol went to the stunned Jeonghan on the floor.  "I'm so sorry for leaving you alone,"  Seungcheol whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you... The chair.."  Jeonghan held Seungcheol's chest as the older had his arms around Jeonghan protectively.  "You're going to get in trouble.."  he furrowed his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I rather get sent away with him than him hurt you again."  Seungcheol walked Jeonghan out of the room.  "We need to go sit down in the courtroom now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan let the older walk him to the said room.  He was sat down and his court attorney sat next to him.  He couldn't afford his own, so he was appointed one.  "We definitely have enough evidence to put Minhyuk away,"  The attorney whispered to Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What evidence?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just..  the warehouse has cameras.."  The attorney said, making Jeonghan hitch his breath.  "But that won't be shown here, the jury has seen it, so no one else will look at it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "Has Seungcheol seen it?"  He asked with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, he said he doesn't want to see more than he already has."  The attorney replied.  "He followed you one of the nights to Minhyuk's car."  He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and sighed.  "I know which night.."  He said.  "Thanks.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The jury has looked over the evidence, and with the little act Minhyuk did in the back room will definitely make him have a sentence."  The attorney assured.  "You shouldn't even have to talk much."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and looked farther away at Seungcheol.  He smiled a bit, making Seungcheol back at him.  </span>
  <span>You're my hero, Seungcheol..</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seungcheol is Jeonghan's hero.<br/>He'll put a stop to Minhyuk's terror and love Jeonghan the right way.<br/>Also.. Am I the only one who cheered when the chair broke over Minhyuk? XD</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    <span>Minhyuk was walked to the courtroom and then the judge and officials came in.  The jury came next and everyone bowed to the judge.  The head of the jury stood up and handed the judge their decision, already having knowledge on the case since Minhyuk was taken into custody.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The jury has decided that Minhyuk is found guilty of domestic abuse as well as violating conditions of being under custody."  The judge read out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?  That's crazy!"  Minhyuk stood up abruptly.  "He liked getting hit, it was his kink!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan raised an eyebrow but the attorney motioned him to stay put.  "Your honor,"  The attorney stood up, "video surveillance showed that Jeonghan was not open to the abusive behavior both in the past or in the room only a short hour ago.  Yoon Jeonghan was violated and taken to the back against his will.  Unfortunately, his weaknesses were shown through, and that is why he endured the abuse for so long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked down.  </span>
  <span>I'm weak.. I was so obedient in this relationship, and it came back to bite me..  I can't be hormonal, naïve, or obedient.  What can I be?  What will work with Seungcheol?  </span>
  <span>He looked backwards to see Seungcheol looking angrily at Minhyuk's commotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Order!"  The judge called.  "You will pay for the damages of the door, table, and chair that broke during your illegal meeting with Jeonghan.  You will stay in a cell for ten years for abusing and subjecting an attorney to kidnap Jeonghan.  And your father best have a good amount of money if he ever wants to bail you out when it becomes applicable."  He said, slamming his gavel down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Court dismissed."  The judge stood up and everyone bowed except for Minhyuk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This isn't fair!"  He yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The judge stopped.  "Oh yes, and that attorney's license is revoked."  He snapped before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man who took Jeonghan looked down with a sigh as he took his lanyard off.  Jeonghan turned around to face the only member of the audience, Seungcheol.  He smiled at the older male and walked around the benches to meet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You never told me you followed me.."  Jeonghan said, looking at Seungcheol's suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know.. but I didn't want to worry you."  Seungcheol held Jeonghan's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and sighed.  "So.. do.. you.."  He had a hard time getting his thoughts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take your time, Jeonghan.  There's no rush."  He stroked Jeonghan's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I.. I just.. Do you want to.. date me?"  Jeonghan asked, biting his lip at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked into Jeonghan's eyes.  "If</span>
  <span> you </span>
  <span>want to date </span>
  <span>me</span>
  <span>."  Seungcheol replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded with hope.  "And your parents won't mind?"  He asked in a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckled.  "Jeonghan, they adore you.  They want you to come over more."  He mentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan blushed and looked down.  "I'll come over after my shifts, if I'm allowed to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll pick you up and bring you back home after."  Seungcheol offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and hugged Seungcheol's arm.  "I'd like that..  Can we go there now?  I wanna hear more stories about you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol laughed and walked them out.  "You'll get tired of them, you know that, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and she can tell me stories about her childhood too.  Those stories are always interesting."  Jeonghan started as they walked out of the building.  "It was so different while they were growing up.  They didn't have cell phones or texting like we have now."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded.  "That's true.. maybe it was a bit more genuine feeling back then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan hummed.  "Maybe we should visit more often than text?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That would be great.  I mean, we do go to the same school and live in the same area."  Seungcheol commented as he opened the car door for Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled and nodded.  "What about your studying though?  I don't want to take time.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe after we eat we can make it a point to study then."  Seungcheol suggested, turning the engine on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled.  "It's so easy making plans with you.."  He accidentally said aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That just means we're perfect for each other."  Seungcheol winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan blushed and put on his seat belt.  "Drive me, Mr. Choi."  He slapped Seungcheol's thigh teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks pass by, and Jeonghan finds himself in Seungcheol's arms eating supper with Seungcheol's parents.  The pair are continuously feeding him and telling him anything and everything about the family and how much fun they have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, when the couple walk into the house today, there's only a note on the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my parents had to go to Dalseo-gu.."  Seungcheol read the note.  "My brother needed them for something."  He handed the note to a perplexed Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, she made some pastries, and I know how to put chicken in the oven."  Jeonghan said as he rolled up his sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate the chicken and the sweets.  They worked together to clean the dishes and the kitchen from the inevitable mess they made.  Two, young men eating chicken and cookies can never have a beautiful aftermath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All done.."  Jeonghan cracked his neck and followed Seungcheol to the couch and laid back with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They look at each other as silence comes to them.  Jeonghan blushes when Seungcheol starts to smile.  "Why are you looking at me like that?"  He asked with a laugh and a slap to Seungcheol's thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, I just get happy after eating."  He admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too."  They laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan pursed his lips a bit before leaning closer.  Seungcheol watched the younger's eyes as their lips came together in a small kiss.  Jeonghan moved his hand to cup Seungcheol's cheek as their smiles stayed on their lips.  Seungcheol laughed a little at the little, tickly kisses that went around his jaw and then back to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes come back together as the kisses continue.  Jeonghan puts his arms around Seungcheol's neck as he pulls Seungcheol down on the couch with him.  Seungcheol looks at the younger in slight-shock as he's now on top of Jeonghan.  "Jeonghan..?"  He looked into Jeonghan's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're alone tonight.."  Jeonghan mentioned as he plays with Seungcheol's collar.  "Maybe.. we can.."  He raised his eyes to look into Seungcheol's eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?"  Sengcheol whispered as he looked all around the younger's clear face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled brightly with a nod.  He reached up to put their lips together again with a giggle.  Seungcheol picks the younger up and continues the kiss while walking Jeonghan to his room.  Closing the door silently behind them, Seungcheol gently lays Jeonghan down on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have any condoms or lotion.."  Seungcheol admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stroked Seungcheol's thick hair.  "I wouldn't expect you to, it's all okay.  I want to feel you for our first time."  He whispered as he brought Seungcheol down on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiled and went fully atop Jeonghan, putting their clothed hips together as well as their tongues.  Jeonghan moaned lightly as he slowly took Seungcheol's blazer off before his tie.  "I'm allowed to do this, right?"  Jeonghan broke the kiss to ask as he played with Seungcheol's shirt buttons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course,"  Seungcheol replied, "we're doing this </span>
  <span>together</span>
  <span>."  He smiled charmingly at the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So sweet..</span>
  <span>  Jeonghan smiled when their lips came back together.  The buttons were undone in a couple minutes before Jeonghan's hands roamed those muscles that saved him.  </span>
  <span>I owe it to him to give him this..</span>
  <span>  He thought as his hands trailed lower to Seungcheol's packed abs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like them?"  Seungcheol asked as he pulled away from the kiss softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "How did you work out while studying so much?"  He asked in a small voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol noticed a hint of fear in Jeonghan's eyes.  "Don't be scared, Love.  These muscles will only protect you, not hurt you."  He kissed Jeonghan's jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and felt Seungcheol pull up his inexpensive shirt.  Seungcheol then lined every spot with kisses until he reached Jeonghan's pants.  Jeonghan lifted his hips to help the older pull down his pants and boxers.  His clothes were neatly folded on top of Seungcheol's clothes on the other side of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So,"  Seungcheol smiled, "how are we gonna do this?"  He asked with laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I do some of the work?"  Jeonghan asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course."  Seungcheol said automatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sat up and put his arms around Seungcheol, reversing their position so that Seungcheol was lying down.  He then scanned the older's bare torso until his eyes landed on that bulge.  He reached to pull down the older's remaining clothes, putting them with the other clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Seungcheol while dipping down.  He blew his warm breath on Seungcheol's slit before kissing the head.  He broke eye contact when he put the older down further in his mouth.  He closed his eyes as he felt the older pulsate against his throat.  He loved the feeling as he hasn’t done this in a while.  He pushed a bit far and choked himself; however, he enjoyed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be careful, Jeonghan."  Seungcheol became concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan let the older go and went on his knees.  "This should be enough.. Just go slow, okay?"  Jeonghan insisted with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?"  Seungcheol asked as he watched Jeonghan lay down beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have all night.."  Jeonghan smiled at him.  "And if you don't want to, don't force it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol copied that smile and put his hand on Jeonghan's light thigh.  He slowly moved his hand back and forth before holding Jeonghan's erection.  He thumbed the slit, watching Jeonghan nibble his lip with that smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll stop teasing."  Seungcheol laughed as he saw Jeonghan's eyes on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughed and watched Seungcheol come atop him again.  Jeonghan arched his knees up to give good access to the older. Jeonghan cautiously put the older’s fingers into his mouth.  It was quick, but he was well-lubricated.  Seungcheol carefully moved his fingers in and out of the boy’s body to prepare for what’s to come.  And that came next.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Pain went through his body, a killer pain that he can't describe.  But with the kisses and the slowness of the older's movements, Jeonghan tried to get the feeling gone.  He hid his face over Seungcheol's shoulder as he held Seungcheol's back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeonghan, are you okay?"  He asked in concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please give me a moment.."  Jeonghan tried to conceal his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan felt Seungcheol rubbing up and down his back and humming a small tune they like to listen to while driving together.  This made Jeonghan relax and close his eyes.  "Okay, go ahead.."  Jeonghan said as he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol felt the other's muscles relax rather than be clinched up around him.  He started at a slow pace as he kissed Jeonghan's neck and shoulder.  "How is this, love?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect,"  Jeonghan pulled away so he could look into Seungcheol's eyes, "just like this.  I love it~"  He cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol leaned down and hovered over the younger's lips as he put their foreheads together.  Seungcheol adored the younger's bright smile, crescent eyes, and lovely giggles.  Even though this is a perverted act, the younger is taking it like love.  And so Seungcheol puts love into each thrust and warmth in each kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan instantly felt warm when he felt the older release everything inside of him.  It was enough for him to dirty up their stomachs.  "Hehe,"  Jeonghan giggled, "sorry for the mess.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiled and kissed Jeonghan's face all over.  "Don't worry about it.. let's cuddle before taking a shower."  He said as he lay on Jeonghan's side and opened his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan blushed and crawled into Seungcheol's arms.  "I love cuddling with you."  He said, pushing his face into Seungcheol's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached to poke at Seungcheol's stomach and heard him laugh.  "Jeonghan!"  He started giggling as Jeonghan tickled the older man.  "Stop-stop it!"  He begged as he felt tickling kisses and fingers on his torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan finally stopped once he had his knees on either side of Seungcheol's hips.  He looked down at Seungcheol with his smile growing.  "I'm sorry.."  He said, trailing all over the man's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you sorry?"  Seungcheol asked as he caressed Jeonghan's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just.. really happy right now, I don't know what's making me act so childish."  Jeonghan blushed as he broke eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shook his head.  "You're adorable.."  He commented.  "Let's get washed up and I'll get you a pair of pajamas, okay?"  He insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should text mom then."  He stood up and reached for his phone.  Seungcheol stood up and went to the bathroom to start the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan accompanied him seconds later, taking the soap in his hands and lathering it in Seungcheol's hair until the older's hair turned white.  "Oh you're still attractive when you're old~"  Jeonghan joked as he put a little bit of the soap bubbles on Seungcheol's nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course."  Seungcheol winked as he took some of the bubbles from his hair and marked Jeonghan's cheek with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol loved watching the younger.  He turned the little wash into a soap battle.  "Alright, let's not get our skin ruined."  He noticed they had been in the shower for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah,"  Jeonghan's smile faltered as he looked at his wrinkled fingertips, "mom's gonna kill me."  He pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol turned off the water.  "No, she won't.  I won't let her."  He took the towel and dried the younger off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Cheol.."  Jeonghan said.  "I can call you that, right?"  He almost panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol laughed and nodded.  "Of course, Love.  Call me anything."  He kissed Jeonghan's neck before going into his closet to get him his spare set of pajamas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan couldn't help but chuckle at the cartoon-print pajamas.  "Cute.."  He accepted them and put them on gently so as to not ruin the material.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol yawned as they walked out of the bathroom together.  "Let's go to bed, Cheol."  Jeonghan walked to the light switches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan turned off the light and walked to the bed.  He felt for Seungcheol and snuggled in his warm arms once again.  He closed his eyes and felt his forehead being kissed.  "I love you so much, Cheol.."  He said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Hannie."  Seungcheol returned, bringing the younger even closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Minhyuk is behind bars and JeongCheol is a mated couple now~<br/>So much love is in the air~~</p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    It's just about the year's end and Jeonghan's family has come by to celebrate Christmas and other festivities. The workload has been heavy mostly on Jeonghan as his sister was treated like a princess and his father was at work.  While his mother cooked the meals, he was tasked to put up a tree, hang the lights, put the decorations outside, and ready the property for guests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was no surprise to Jeonghan as he's been doing most of this all of his life.  His mother wouldn't let him in the kitchen and his sister barely lifted a finger unless it was to tell her mom that Jeonghan put the decoration in the wrong spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan wiped his forehead as the night ended.  Seeing the last guests out, Jeonghan smiled at the one guest he was allowed to invite - Seungcheol.  "It was great coming here.  I hope I can help you with the work next year."  Seungcheol said, putting his jacket on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked around to make sure no one was watching.  He leaned closer and put a kiss on Seungcheol's cheek.  "Thank you for making the end of the year magical."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow's New Year's Eve.  We have some more time to make things magical.."  Seungcheol held Jeonghan's hips with a devious smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan blushed.  "Sure.. I'll call you if I have an opening tomorrow, okay?"  He assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They heard Jeonghan's mother start talking nearby, so they quickly disconnected.  "I think that I'll tell her about us soon."  Jeonghan bit his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded.  "I'd like that."  He replied.  "I'll see you later, Jeonghan."  He said the three great words in his eyes as Jeonghan's mother was obviously trying to nonchalantly tell Seungcheol to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good bye!"  Jeonghan waved before closing the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uck, I can't stand Seungcheol."  His mother took her smile off her lips.  "I liked Minhyuk a lot better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan raised an eyebrow.  "And what makes Seungcheol a bad different?"  Jeonghan tried to keep respect in his tone as he started cleaning up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First off, Seungcheol doesn't even have a job.  He still lives with his parents.  And don't even get me started on his choice of clothes!  Who wears jeans and a gray sweater to a New Year's party?"  She rolled her eyes as they walked into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan pouted and picked up a cookie.  "I told him to wear something casual."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's his problem.  He listens to </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span>."  She huffed.  "And stop eating so much, you're going to get so fat."  She stole the cookie from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan folded his arms.  "Do I look fat to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you've been eating his parents' kitchen haven't you?  They must make fun of your gluttony when you leave."  She didn't hesitate to say.  "How much weight have you gained, thirty pounds?  Look at your chins!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sighed and looked down.  </span>
  <span>That's one way to get me to stop eating..</span>
  <span>  He nodded and emptied out his pockets of the candy some of the older relatives have given.  "Take it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Disgusting!  I don't want my pathetic son to have diabetes before he even gets a good job."  She threw her hands up before taking the candy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan left the room to go upstairs.  He looked in the mirror after taking off his clothes.  </span>
  <span>I did gain weight.. didn't I?</span>
  <span>  He raised his eyebrows before reaching into the cabinet under the sink.  He took the scale and pressed down on it to turn it on.  He put both feet on it and hitched his breath.  </span>
  <span>They really have been feeding me too much.. I'm eight pounds overweight!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He instantly looked back in the mirror and his vision told him he had rolls for a stomach.  "I at least need to cut back on the sweets.. chicken is healthy, right?"  He muttered as he pinched what he believed to be a layer of fat on his stomach.  "Seungcheol's not gonna want a fat boyfriend.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing but salads for the next month.."  He said, writing it down on his meal sheet on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a shower and went into his bed.  He started crying as he felt like the bed was being weighed down more than usual.  "His back will break if I go on top of him.."  He mumbled as he played with his pillow case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly grabbed his phone and looked at Seungcheol's contact there.  His finger hovered over the call button until he pressed down on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Hannie.  What's up?  You need to sleep~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-s-seung...ch-cheol.."  His heavy swallowing started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeonghan?  Is everything okay? What happened?</span>
  <span>"  He could hear Seungcheol's panicked tone and the sound of Seungcheol sitting up in his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan wiped his eyes and took in a breath.  "Am.. am I fat?"  He asked as he held his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, of course not."</span>
  <span>  He heard Seungcheol lay back down.  </span>
  <span>"Who told you that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I.."  He wanted to lie.  "My mom.."  But he couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Seungcheol sigh.  </span>
  <span>"Love.. She's just saying that because you eat with my family instead of eating the little meals she prepares for you."</span>
  <span>  Seungcheol explained.  </span>
  <span>"In my opinion, you almost seemed like a skeleton when I met you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A skeleton?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh, you were really thin.  I wanted to put some meat on your bones, so I asked mom to make extra for you.  She usually makes a lot of cookies anyway, but I knew you loved chicken."</span>
  <span>  Seungcheol answered.  </span>
  <span>"It really warmed me up to see you enjoy a big meal.  Seeing you eating the little leaves at the party today made me sad..  I know you like salads, but you have to eat more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan's tears have stopped falling but his swallowing is still heavy.  "So.. you like chunky boys?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like healthy, happy Jeonghan's, Love."</span>
  <span>  Seungcheol chuckled and heard Jeonghan let out a small laugh.  </span>
  <span>"I heard that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hehe.."  Jeonghan didn't conceal that one.  "Are you sure..?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would never lie to you, Jeonghan.  I'm an open book for only you."</span>
  <span>  Seungcheol assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan eased his eyes and smiled.  "Thanks.. usually.. she doesn't get to me like this.."  He muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't be silent all the time.  You can tell me your worries like right now."</span>
  <span>  Seungcheol said, an obvious smile behind the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it fair though..?"  Jeonghan asked with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol hummed.  </span>
  <span>"We tell each other our worries so we can help each other.  My worry is that I won't be able to see you.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't you?"  Jeonghan asked with a slight bit of worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mom,"</span>
  <span>  Seungcheol chuckled, </span>
  <span>"but I'll get to you, even when she forbids it.  I promise."</span>
  <span>  Seungcheol said, continuing the laugh when Jeonghan started laughing too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan bit his lip in his smile as silence came between them.  </span>
  <span>"I want to be right next to you whenever you have these concerns, Jeonghan.  I never want to miss a second holding you close."  </span>
  <span>Seungcheol said softly.  </span>
  <span>"I don't care if I have to drop out of college to make sure you stay happy, I want to be there with you through everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seungcheol.."  Jeonghan whispered.  "..me too.."  He finally said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get some sleep, Love.  Tomorrow's gonna be a new day."</span>
  <span>  Seungcheol said with a smile.  </span>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too.."  Jeonghan said, not knowing if he should hang up first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a brief five-minute battle, Jeonghan's phone battery died.  He sighed and put it back on the charger.  He tucked himself into the bed, feeling his weight not killing the bed and imagining Seungcheol right behind him; holding him so protectively and letting his warm breath make it across Jeonghan's whole body.  Jeonghan fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan brushed his hair back as he picked up some things that were left in the front room.  He heard the doorbell ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could you get that?"  His mother called from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan put the basket of decorations down and walked to the door with a sigh.  He opened the door and saw no one at his height.  He looked around before looking down at the mat.   There he sees a baby in a small basket.  A piece of paper is sticking right out of the blanket.  He closes the door behind him and picks the letter up.  He sees a fancy emblem on the envelope, and opens it up to take out the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dear New Parents,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Made with the purest love, your first child Hong Jisoo asks you to take care of him.  He answers to Joshua and his skin is very delicate.  He requires the same love you put into making him and even when he gets older and bratty, he will never take your love for granted.  This New Year's Eve baby is four kilograms and a healthy length of fifty centimeters.  As of now, he has no allergies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Good luck, Seungcheol and Jeonghan~ And take care of your little Joshu-ji well.</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan put the letter down and looked at the boy in the basket.  He then felt the December cold rush past him.  "Oh!"  He snapped out of his confused daze to panic over the little life.  "You poor thing,"  He leaned down, "I'll get you inside, shh.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door behind him opened with an aggravated woman.  "What's going on-who's baby is that?"  She asked, automatically skipping her lecture when she saw the baby in Jeonghan's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took the letter and read it over as Jeonghan walked inside with the little life.  "You little.."  She let the paper drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan turned around and bent down to pick up the letter.  He walked up the stairs without another word and closed his bedroom door behind him.  He carefully lay the baby on his bed in the center, making sure the pillow wasn't too fluffy before putting his small head on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Joshua.."  Jeonghan whispered as he lay down and watched the baby move his limbs.  "You're so beautiful.."  He thumbed the baby's lips before his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Joshua~"  He cooed before kissing Joshua's cheek.  He copied the baby's little squeals as he kissed all around the baby's face.  "My little Joshu-ji, are you really mine?"  He asked in wonder as he looked at the baby's features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thicker lips remind him so much of Seungcheol while the eyebrows and nose remind him of his father.  He gently took Joshua's little hands and felt each finger before reaching the baby's little stomach.  "Do you like your tummy being rubbed?  Daddy-Cheol does~"  He said cutely as he rubbed Joshua's stomach gently.  "Aw, you like that?"  He said in excitement as Joshua started giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Made with love.."  Jeonghan remembered the letter.  "I love you so much~  Oh!  Seungcheol needs to see you."  He sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His bedroom door opened with his mother fuming.  "So that's why you hung out around Seungcheol so much!"  She gritted her teeth.  "You were fucking him!  And you didn't even have the nerve to use protection?!"  She clenched her fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!"  She waved her hand.  "You're not allowed to leave this house until </span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> say so!"  She yelled at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at Joshua.  "But he needs food and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That thing can starve for all I care!"  She got closer to Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan heard Joshua start crying.  "Mom, please.. I'll stay here, but please don't let him die.."  His eyes started up their crying too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine."  She gritted her teeth.  "But I'm taking your phone,"  She grabbed it off his charger, "your wallet,"  she took it from his dresser, "and you're staying in this room."  She pointed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sighed and nodded.  "As long as he gets to eat, that's all I care about.."  He looked back at the baby who hadn't quieted down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut that thing up before I do, Jeonghan."  She said before slamming the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan lay back down with the infant and kissed his cheek.  "Shh, my little baby.."  He thumbed the younger's eyes to get the tears away.  "You're going to be fed, don't worry about anything else.  Okay?  Please stop crying.."  He whispered as he put kisses on Joshua's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua slowly calmed down as he watched the sad smile on Jeonghan's lips.  "That's a good boy.."  He said before playing with Joshua's hands.  "You'll be fed soon and then you can take a nap.  I'll protect you while you sleep."  He assured the child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua smiled and reached for Jeonhan's hair, yanking it with a small effort with laughs. "You like it?"  Jeonghan asked. "Grandma cut it that short because she was mad at me..</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was upset that my vision wasn't ever corrected."  He put his cheek on the pillow while having his hand on the clothes the baby came with.  "She said that they wouldn't hire a doctor who needs to wear bulky glasses.. but I guess a convenient store manager would."  Jeonghan laughed as he shared the short story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sighed.  "Seungcheol was right, today's a whole new day with magic.."  He said with a smile.  "You're so adorable.. made with love..."  He closed his eyes as the younger whimpers while falling asleep.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"My little duckling,"  He started,  "but both of your parents will be taking care of you.  I promise.  I'll find a way for Cheol to meet you.  I'll find a way for us to be a happy family."  He whispered with an excited smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan dare not fall asleep.  He wouldn't forgive himself if he accidentally hurt this new life in his sleep.  Aside from that, he heard his mother return from the store.  She tossed diapers on the floor as well as cases of formulas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll bring your meals when I can, but you're staying in here."  His mother commanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Ma'am..."  Jeonghan looked down, ignoring his roaring stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed.  "I don't want you coming out and being a bad influence for your sister.  Be glad she was out shopping with your father today."  She slammed the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua had woken up and tears started coming by. "No, no, Shua.  Everything's okay."  He smiled at the young one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked Joshua up and sat down at his desk with him.  He looked at the instructions for the formula and sighed in relief he didn't have to use any appliances to prepare it.  He quickly made it up and showed the bottle to Joshua.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meal number one,"  Jeonghan said with a determined smile, "I don't know what I'm doing, Joshua, so bear with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put the bottle up to Joshua's lips, and thankfully he took the hint to suck on it.  Jeonghan sighed in relief and burped the baby when the bottle was finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh.. you went potty.. let's go change you."  He stood up and walked the baby to the bathroom with one of the packs of diapers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's work together until daddy can help, okay?"  He made a deal with the infant.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told his stomach to shut up once more as he lay the baby on his bed.  "I'll take the chair,"  Jeonghan said as he set up objects on the bed in a box shape.  "I don't have a crib for you, but I'll try making you as comfy as I can."  He said, looking around this room for other things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!  I have a little blanket!"  He took out a blue blanket from his closet.  "This always cheered me up when I was young."  He put the small thing up to Joshua's chin.  The baby yawned and held the blanket with one hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sleep tight, my angel."  Jeonghan whispered before kissing Joshua's forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down on his chair and watched the child sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The stork has sent Joshua and now that little boy is part of the family.<br/>But what will Jeonghan do as he's not allowed out?<br/>How will Seungcheol support them?</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://photo.asianfanfics.com/user/780848/dbe66a.jpg">https://photo.asianfanfics.com/user/780848/dbe66a.jpg</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Two weeks pass by, making the weather even colder.  Jeonghan wrapped Joshua up in a blanket and put him in the little crib he put together.  He emptied his old toy bin out and lined the bin with blankets and toys for the baby to play with.  He removed the lid for no chance of suffocation.  Today, Jeonghan's mother is taking him to the post office where he will send a letter to Seungcheol to inform him about the baby and that they will never see each other again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother sent a statement to the store the two weeks prior saying he had an unexpected happening and is quitting.  His parents dropped him out of his classes since he wasn't making any money.  He hasn't stepped foot out of his bedroom in the two weeks, just like his mother told him.  He ate what his mother prepared for him, when she remembered to make anything for him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped himself in the warmest jacket he had in his closet as he entered the post office.  He sighed and picked up a pen as his mother gave him a piece of paper.  Why was he in the post office?  Why couldn't he just send it through the mail box?  Because Jeonghan wanted to make sure the letter would actually be sent.  He wants to watch the clerk put it in the back out of his mother's reach.  She could be going behind his back and paying the worker to not send it, but this way lessens the chance of the letter not being sent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungcheol.."  He started the letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell to the post office rings, making Jeonghan's reflexes turn him to the door.  There he saw Seungcheol with an old woman.  She had his lips and his eyes for sure. He heard his mother let out a frustrated sigh, but Jeonghan went to the door immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungcheol."  Jeonghan said, gaining the older's attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeonghan?"  Seungcheol kept hold of the woman's arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked down at the woman for a moment.  "This is my grandmother,"  He introduced, "Grandma, this is my boyfriend, Jeonghan."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan bowed, ignoring his mother's burning gaze on them.  "Nice to meet you, Grandma."  He smiled when her eyes sparkled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungcheol.. I.."  Jeonghan turned back to Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol saw the younger's mother not too far behind him and nodded.  "She figured out,"  He pieced it together, "I know you wouldn't ever abandon me."  He finally let the woman's arm go to cup Jeonghan's cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so cold.."  He muttered with a pout before putting their lips together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other people in the post office began to notice them.  "Jeonghan.."  His mother said angrily, breaking their kiss up.  "Forget about the letter.  Just tell him and you're going straight back into your room."  She held his arm strongly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He broke his arm free and looked at Seungcheol with a big smile.  "Oh it's so magical!  I have to show you something."  Jeonghan said, holding Seungcheol's hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked down at his grandma who just sent him a smile.  "Go child, I have a few things I need to do here."  She permitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan bowed to the woman and excitedly ran Seungcheol out of the post office.  He ignored his mother's rant and started on his way down the sidewalk, forgetting about Seungcheol's car.  "Come on!"  He said as he looked back at Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol could tell that the younger was more than excited.  He kept quiet and tried to keep up with Jeonghan's fast pace.  Even though the younger hasn't attended track in weeks, his legs took him where he needed to be within minutes.  He knocked on the front door and his sister let him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Jeong-oppa,"  She said casually, letting the two go upstairs even without taking their shoes off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan opened his bedroom door and took his jacket off.  Seungcheol looked around, wondering what was up in the room.  Jeonghan finally took his shoes off and set them against the wall, and Seungcheol followed suit.  He watched as Jeonghan bent down to reach inside a broken toy bin.  He was surprised when he saw a small creature in Jeonghan's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come here,"  Jeonghan whispered as he lay the baby on his bed in the center. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan lay next to the child while Seungcheol lay on the opposite side, confusion all around his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungcheol,"  Jeonghan smiled brightly, "look at him.  Isn't he adorable?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked at the baby and saw those big eyes looking up at him.  His lashes are thick and his little lips are full.  His cheeks are soft and his chin is on the sharper end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here,"  Jeonghan took a book from under the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol read the title as a baby book.  The outside is decorated with cute stickers and little squiggles that he guesses the baby made.  He opened the book and instantly saw the letter that Joshua came with.  He looked up at Jeonghan with surprise after reading it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's our baby, Cheol.."  Jeonghan said sweetly before looking at Joshua.  "Say hi to daddy-Cheol, Joshua."  He cooed before tickling the baby's stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol went from the baby to the book to Jeonghan's name so many times.  He turned a few pages, seeing what all Jeonghan had written.  He felt like he finally caught up after reading what all Jeonghan has written so far.  He put the book down and looked at Joshua.  "My baby..?"  He whispered, cupping the child's cheek ever so gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Our </span>
  <span>baby,"  Jeonghan corrected, "Cheol, he's our little life."  He looked at Seungcheol with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Joshua.."  Seungcheol smiled while looking at the baby.  "It's nice to meet you.."  He said before kissing Joshua's cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua started giggling, making Seungcheol's features become softer and baby-like too.  Jeonghan couldn't help but feel warm seeing the two having a small wrestle.  Seungcheol's big had tickled lightly around the baby's chest, meanwhile Joshua tried holding Seungcheol's wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungcheol,"  He got the older's attention, "he was made with love.. our love.."  He reminded. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sat up and cupped Jeonghan's cheeks.  "I love you so, so, so much!"  He wanted to continue on, but he kissed Jeonghan instead.  Jeonghan happily kissed back and Joshua clapped his hands while the two were in their romance daze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungcheol.. I missed you so much.."  Jeonghan whimpered as their lips separated.  "Seeing Joshua all day every day reminded me of how happy I am with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take care of you two, I promise."  He stroked Jeonghan's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could kiss again, the door slammed open.  Jeonghan instinctively picked up Joshua and held him close to his chest.  Seungcheol noticed this and looked at the mother who was practically on fire at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You.."  She pointed at Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mrs. Yoon,"  Seungcheol stood up and bowed respectfully, "before you say anything, I want to say something."  He indirectly asked for permission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held her hips and looked at the tall male.  "Go on."  She permitted, ignoring Jeonghan's worried glare on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been two weeks since I've seen the love of my life,"  Seungcheol turned back to glare at Jeonghan for a moment, "I felt so empty and I feared that something bad happened to him.  Maybe Minhyuk got out, or he hired someone to hurt him.  But seeing him today made the burden go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"However, something new came."  He looked at the woman.  "I have a son here and I haven't done one thing to help out.  I might not have a job yet.  I might not have my own house or even a degree; however, I made that life with Jeonghan.  I should take care of the child too."  He said with furrowed eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if I'm not allowed here, and Jeonghan's not allowed out, then I'm just going to have to take Jeonghan and Joshua with me."  He said firmly.  "Look at Jeonghan, he's pale and his bones are practically poking out of his skin."  He showed the adult male to the woman.  "How is this right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She folded her arms.  "So you want Jeonghan to move in with you?"  She raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If that's what it takes to make sure Jeonghan and Joshua are healthy, yes."  He looked back at Jeonghan.  "Jeonghan,"  He held Jeonghan's hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger just looked at Seungcheol with shock.  "Love, please marry me?"  He asked desperately.  "I know I have nothing to offer, but I can't go on knowing how poorly you're surviving here.."  He said honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence was between them for a few moments until Jeonghan sat the baby down.  He began punching at Seungcheol's chest weakly.  "You idiot.."  His tears started up.  "You wanna put your family in financial risk for me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It won't be long, I'll get a job or a few."  Seungcheol said as he took the punches. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you even realize reality, Seungcheol?  Homosexual marriage isn't legal.."  He started heavily crying.  "This isn't a fairytale, Seungcheol.  We're not allowed to be married."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol held Jeonghan's hand.  "I know, but I want us to be together for when we will be allowed to be married."  He whispered.  "Other countries have legalized it, we'll be there soon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and looked back at Joshua before looking at his mother.  "You going or not?"  She asked angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked back at the older male, searching his eyes.  "And your parents will be okay?"  He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighed and nodded.  "As long as we get serious with getting our own funds, they'll accept us for a short while."  He assured.  "I started dating you because I wanted us to be together forever, not for a short time."  He explained as he kissed Jeonghan's hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled sadly before putting his arms around Seungcheol.  "Take me with you then.."  He held the man tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Start getting packed, I'll go get my car from the post office.. and my grandma."  He chuckled at the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughed and pulled away.  "Oh yeah, grandma..  Don't make her wait too long."  He smiled while letting Seungcheol loose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol walked past the mother and went down the stairs.  Jeonghan looked at the woman before turning to his possessions, the things he must have.  He picked up the toy box and the blanket outside it.  He then took a bag from his closet and put a couple sets of clothes inside, the ones he bought with his own money.  He then put a few toiletries inside before the diapers and formulas for Joshua.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is all I'm bringing,"  He said to his mother, "oh yes, and my wallet and phone please?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and left for her bedroom to retrieve the items.  He paid his own data on the phone, and he needs his wallet for obvious reasons.  "Okay, Joshua, we're all ready to go."  He whispered as he put the infant in the toy box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua didn't know what was happening but just gave excited squeals.  Jeonghan smiled and put the baby book in the bag as well.  He put the bag on his shoulder and picked up the box.  He carefully walked down the steps and set the box by his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oppa,"  His sister walked up to them, "I'm going to miss you.."  The short girl said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.  "I'll miss you too, Princess."  He put his arms around the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's enough,"  The mother started, "he's not part of the family anymore, and you better not bring that thing back in this house."  She pointed at Joshua.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan let his sister go and smiled at her.  "Be a good girl, okay?"  He ignored his mother.  "Do better than me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did just fine, Jeonghan."  She said in a small voice, holding his hands.  "Seungcheol will take care of you, I know it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan leaned down and kissed his sister's cheek.  His mother opened the door and pointed at it.  "Leave now."  She commanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sighed and took his jacket off.  "It's frozen out there,"  He muttered and wrapped Joshua in it, making sure his little face could breathe.  He picked the box up and kept his bag on his shoulder as he walked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door closed even before he walked fully out.  He whimpered and looked around at the snow.  "Daddy will be here soon, Joshu-ji."  He whispered to the baby as his knees started shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua started crying as the mid-January breeze passed by.  "No, no, shh,"  He tried to calm the child down.  He opened his bag and took out a toy for Joshua.  "Look at the Plankton.  See?  He'll make a weapon to try to get the secret formula, but it'll just make you smile instead~"  He waved the plush at Joshua before putting it beside the baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed in relief as the child stopped crying.  He sat by the garage door as he waited for Seungcheol's silver car.  </span>
  <span>Please come.. please come..</span>
  <span>  He started crying as his bare arms started shaking.  He finally looked at his arms and shoulders, seeing a perfect outline of small muscles and bones.  He then looks at Joshua who is nice and warm.  He smiles.  </span>
  <span>That's all that matters, you're healthy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as the younger squeals and giggles at the plush toy.  He bit his lip and closed his eyes as another breeze came by.  He used his body to cover the box but his face got hit with some snow.  </span>
  <span>I should have had him drive us here..  it didn't seem that far away when we were running..</span>
  <span>  Each minute that passed felt like an eternity. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>The snow brushed past his face and bare arms, making the male shudder but the baby clapped.  </span>
  <span>Please come.. Please don’t leave us..</span>
  <span>  He begged inwardly while holding the box tighter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally felt the warmth of a vehicle approaching them.  He opened his eyes and lifted his head to see Seungcheol getting out of the car in a hurry.  "Jeonghan!"  He ran up to the younger.  "Are you okay?  I'm so sorry, the traffic was a mess!"  Seungcheol helped Jeonghan stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan picked the box up with him and went to the back seat.  There, he saw the grandmother in a jacket and gloves.  "Oh dear, you poor thing!"  She took the box with Joshua inside and traded her coat and gloves for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No-no, y-you.."  He saw how frail the old woman was.  He couldn't take something from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll put the temperature higher."  Seungcheol said from the driver's seat as he put Jeonghan's bag in the passenger's seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan accepted the garments finally and put the seatbelt on.  "Oh, he's so cute~"  The woman cooed at the baby.  "I'm a great grandmama~"  She poked the boy's nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled as Joshua reached to hold the finger.  "Can I hold him?"  She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Grandma.."  Jeonghan said weakly.  "It's almost his feeding time."  He reached for the bag, even though it was definitely not safe to do it while Seungcheol was driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He took out the bottle and the tub of formula along with a bottle of water.  "Look, Joshua, Jeong-daddy is preparing your meal.  Yes~"  The woman said while playing with Joshua's short hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan mixed the items and shook the bottle.  He made sure that it wasn't too cold and looked at Joshua.  "Do you want grandma to feed you?"  He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You trust me, Dear?"  She laughed a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughed along.  "Any family of Seungcheol's is family to me.  The fact Seungcheol is here with me gives me the feeling that you were a great parent your own self."  He said with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol couldn't help but smile as he took glances in the rear view mirror.  "We'll be home soon,"  He commented, "the traffic's still pretty packed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take your time, Love.."  Jeonghan said as he watched Joshua drink his formula.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled when Joshua burped well and put his arms around the woman's neck.  "Oh he's so adorable!"  She patted the boy's back gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He likes soft songs.  Please sing for us, Cheollie."  Jeonghan teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Out of nowhere?"  Seungcheol laughed while watching the road.  "But what to sing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughed and put his head back against the headrest.  "Sing a song that you liked hearing growing up."  He suggested.  "He likes the little tunes from the cartoons."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>The grandmother listened to the two teasing back and forth with a smile.  </span>
  <span>This child is going to grow up well..</span>
  <span>  She didn't have a doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can't keep these two apart for too long, right?<br/>Seungcheol will keep Jeonghan and Joshua happy~ We all know it haha</p><p>I'm sorry that I missed the update last week.<br/>Some things at home and school had me down, but I think I'm feeling a little bit better.</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   They arrive at Seungcheol's home not long later.  There, the parents welcomed Jeonghan and Joshua immediately, giving the two some space to relax on the couch.  "Dear, look at you.."  The mother's usual smile was nowhere to be seen as she cupped Jeonghan's cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look like you've been awake through the apocalypse."  The father said as he picked Jeonghan's bag up to put in Seungcheol’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad.."  The son pouted when he heard the description.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows before turning to Joshua.  "He's nice and healthy, that's all I care about.."  He repeated the statement he's said since he received Joshua.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sat next to him when the two women left for the kitchen. "Well now I'm involved and I'm saying that I want both of you to be healthy."  He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and sniffed the air.  He could smell that the chicken was halfway done cooking. "I'm hungry.."  He moved his bony hand to his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, mom made a big amount, and I expect you to eat all of it."  He said teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger smiled sadly.  "I can't take food from you guys.."  He muttered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol kissed the younger's cheek and hushed him.  "We'll work the financial stuff out tomorrow.  I want you to eat, shower, and then go to bed.  I'll take care of Joshua the rest of the day."  He instructed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But-"  Seungcheol sat the younger down when Jeonghan was about to stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've done so much already.  We can rest today and then look at our options tomorrow."  He assured.  "We'll take care of Joshua together and we'll chip in for the cost as we decide."  He whispered as he held Jeonghan close to him while Joshua fell asleep in the box on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked into Seungcheol's eyes and nodded.  "Thank you, Cheol.. I'll forever be in your debt."  He said pathetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shook his head.  "We're a family now.  Family takes care of each other without question."  He stroked Jeonghan's hair.  "My only request is to love me forever.."  He kissed Jeonghan's forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan let a trembling breath out.  "I never stopped loving you, and I won't ever."  He promised.  "I feel truly happy right now."  He admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too.."  Seungcheol replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan copied the smile as they looked into each other's eyes.  "Joshua was made with love,"  Seungcheol started, "I want to continue living with you and him with the same love."  He said, somehow bringing Jeonghan even closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and put their lips together.  The only thing that stopped them from kissing at this moment was the women calling out that the chicken is finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll be back in a few,"  Jeonghan whispered to the still-sleeping Joshua, "call if you need us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new parents went into the kitchen to see the table full of food.  It was like a banquet.  "Eat up, Dear.  I'll go watch Joshua.  When I come back, I better not see anything left, you hear?"  The mother teased while poking his chest lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Mother."  He leaned down to peck her cheek before the woman left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiled when he watched Jeonghan's little affection toward his mother.  He opened the chair and Jeonghan sat down.  Seungcheol picked up Jeonghan's plate and put some of everything on it.  "You eat too."  Jeonghan said, accepting the plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am~"  He cooed as he picked up a croissant.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The week was full of plan-making.  Since Seungcheol will be passing a few classes this week, he will only have a few more semesters until he can go to work.  In the meantime, Jeonghan stays at home and takes care of Joshua while doing house chores.  He dropped out of college and it would be a conflict of interest if he were to start back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>College fees are through the roof, so taking care of the house for Seungcheol's parents is the best he can do without making the bills go too high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, Jeonghan's running mate showed up with a bright smile.  He has a casual outfit on and a little bag on his shoulder as he sits down with Jeonghan on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was so worried when I heard that you dropped out,"  He said, "your mother never said why you dropped out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that, Junmyeon."  He said as he set some coffee down on the table for his friend.  "Joshua came to us and my mom was so mad at me.  She didn't want anyone to know about him."  He explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nodded and sighed.  "I have a confession of my own,"  He slightly smirked, "Yixing and I have had a child for about a year now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sat upright automatically.  "You're joking!  I knew you were dating but.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nodded and had an amused smile.  "Yup, I didn't think there would be any babies involved, so I never wore protection."  He shrugged and motioned the other to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan hummed and looked around.  "What did your letter say?"  He asked as he remembered that Joshua was made with love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It said, '</span>
  <span>made with curious hormones and love, your first child Minseok is here</span>
  <span>.'"  Junmyeon laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan couldn't help but laugh along.  "You were just curious?"  He slapped Junmyeon's thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.. Yixing and I have been dating since high school, but we never really had a chance to explore each other like that.  We were wondering if it was as good as Jongsu said it was."  Junmyeon admitted.  "And lemme tell yah, he loves it rough, but I can't bring myself to hurt him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and was thankful that Seungcheol's parents were out at this moment.  "How did you two's parents react?"  He asked seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They weren't the happiest, but they accepted it when they gave up the hope that they were just dreaming."  Junmyeon replied.  "But you know?  There's something strange."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan had a perplexed eye on Junmyeon.  "What's that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We've only had Minseok for a year, and it's like he's five years old already."  Junmyeon said seriously.  "We're actually talking about.. making another.."  He said with blushed cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan teasingly slapped Junmyeon's shoulder.  "That's sweet."  He said with a smile.  "I wonder if that's just a thing with stork babies.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Possibly.  I'll have to ask Leeteuk if his kids are the same."  Junmyeon said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan widened his eyes.  "You're joking.  Kangin and he..?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nodded with a proud smirk.  "Their first kid was Heechul."  He winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan felt like he was catching up on all of the gossip.  Hearing that old classmates like Leeteuk and Taeyeon are having babies like him wowed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so because there's a slight rise in our 'stork babies,' there are new schools opening up to help.  I mean, aging five years within one year?"  Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan kept his mouth open as he imagined.  "How old is Heechul now?"  He wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's reached twenty and now he's aging normally.  It took him four years.  And he doesn't have a second thought on it."  Junmyeon raised his hands up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow.."  Jeonghan sat back in his spot and looked around.  "We have some changes to make then.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nodded and put his hands in his lap.  "We're getting really close to having legalized marriage too."  He mentioned. "Once we're allowed to, I'm marrying Yixing on the spot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded with a big smile.  "That idiot already proposed to me."  He laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good man, already securing the relationship before he can."  Junmyeon winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan rolled his eyes and watched Junmyeon stand.  "I gotta get back home.  Yixing and I are supposed to be helping Minseok with a project."  He said, finishing the cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stood up.  "Mom and dad are with Josh at the hospital right now.  Catching up on shots and stuff."  He said as he walked Junmyeon to the door.  "I'm gonna go take a nap."  He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon laughed and patted Jeonghan's shoulder.  "Hey.. so with Minseok and possibly another kid.. I decided that I would drop out too."  He said as he started putting his shoes on.  "I only got my general, so it's not like I wasted too much time on it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan pursed his lips with a hum.  "Instead, I'm going to work with my dad at his car wash.  I had a lot of fun growing up with it, so I'm going to continue it."  Junmyeon continued with a powerful smirk.  "Minseok likes to play with the bubbles on the side, so who knows?  Maybe it'll continue to be a family business."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled and nodded.  "You take care.  I'll make sure that Seungcheol knows where to go if he needs his car washed."  He winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon hugged the other before heading out.  Jeonghan closed the door and stretched his arms.  He yawned and cleaned up the coffee table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time for a nap..</span>
  <span> He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing he knew, he felt kisses up his neck and heard little laughs.  His eyes slowly open and he recognizes the weight on him.  He slowly lifted his hands to hold the man's back and saw the sun was getting ready to set outside.  However, his attention went back to the laughing man who was putting kisses anywhere and everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seung..cheol.. what's going on?"  He mumbled between kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled when he felt the man's warmth spread all over him.  Seungcheol kissed his hollow cheeks and held his small shoulders.  "It's truly amazing, Love.  It's wonderful!"  He whispered as he finally settled his face in Jeonghan's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"  Jeonghan asked, getting the vibe that it's a positive thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was hired today,"  Seungcheol started, "my professor recommended me at an office meeting a few weeks ago, and the manager came to meet me today."  He continued as Jeonghan rubbed up and down Seungcheol's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan couldn't believe it.  "You're serious?  You haven't completed all of your classes yet."  He had to make sure this was real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I said, but they told me that they'll tutor me and pay a fraction of my next classes."  Seungcheol pulled away to make eye contact.  "It's marvelous, Jeonghan!"  He had a big smile that Jeonghan knew was honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol closer to put their lips together.  "My Seungcheol.."  He laughed as Seungcheol rubbed up and down Jeonghan's sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your belly is getting full, Joshua's gonna be going to school, and we'll still be here for a little longer."  He thumbed Jeonghan's hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled as the other was excited.  "The job offers health benefits too."  He continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol put their lips together and Jeonghan offered to open his lips.  He guesses that Seungcheol's parents are still out, judging by the woman's voice not being heard.  Seungcheol put their tongues together softly.  It was Jeonghan's turn to laugh as he felt tickles going up his sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let Seungcheol pull his shirt up and let those hands wander around while their kiss got messy.  "Cheol.."  Jeonghan moaned when the older pinched his nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They become lost in each other's noises and touches and soon all clothes are off and Seungcheol's lips are wandering everywhere.  He sucks on Jeonghan's thighs before making his way to the younger's dick, kissing around the base before he takes in as much length as he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungcheol.."  Jeonghan giggled in his moan as he reached down to put his fingers through his man's thick locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol's tongue swirls and his cheeks hollow out just right.  Jeonghan can't believe how weak he was to the man's quick sucking.  "Turn around, Love."  He said in a husky tone against Jeonghan's ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan trembles as he settles himself on his knees.  He puts his cheek against the pillow as he feels Seungcheol preparing him with the lotion he grabbed from under the bed.  After three fingers worked their magic against every sensitive area, Jeonghan welcomed the older's strong erection into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahh~"  He moaned in a high pitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol held Jeonghan's hips as he pulled them close together.  His hips snap and all he can focus on is the younger's moans and his muscles around him.  "Seungcheol!"  He gasped when the older hit the most pleasurable spot of all in his body.  The lotion worked magic as Seungcheol slid in and out of Jeonghan with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going harder, Love."  Seungcheol said as he held Jeonghan firmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Jeonghan's walls tighten around him and beg for more contact.  Seungcheol wasn't in the slightest shy to go deeper at different angles and pound harder.  It became a bit sloppy, but Seungcheol managed to move one hand to hold Jeonghan's dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cheol.."  Jeonghan moaned before putting his face into his pillow, embarrassed by all the noises his body is making.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved hearing the man who is doing him so well moan at his release.   He also loved how it wasn't over.  Seungcheol's cum helped move them along.  "There, oh Cheol, right there~"  Jeonghan smiled as he would love everywhere in him to be kissed by Seungcheol's throbbing and leaking dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan started shuddering as he spilled onto the bed under him.  His knees were more than weak, making his stance break but Seungcheol found this to be a pleasing angle too. "I'm almost.."  Seungcheol grunted as he could feel himself catch up with his next release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hooked his arms under Jeonghan's shoulders and linked their legs as he digs in deeper. "Ahh~ Ahh~!"  Jeonghan's voice was getting tired, but the older's stamina was still strong and steady.  "Cheol! Cheol!"  He gasped as he felt his dick rising again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna.. hold on, Love.."  Seungcheol said, kissing Jeonghan's neck while increasing his strength in the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah~"  They moan together as Seungcheol shoots his hot cum far into the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cheol.."  Jeonghan whimpered as he felt Seungcheol's release wasn't finished.  "You're so strong.."  He commented as he felt kisses across his neck and shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much, Jeonghan.."  Seungcheol said in his heavy breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too.."  Jeonghan replied with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckled and rubbed up and down Jeonghan's sides.  "I don't.. know what came over me.."  He whispered.  "I just.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I felt it too.. it's happiness, Cheol.."  Jeonghan said, feeling the older come out and go on Jeonghan's side.  "Joshua is going to live well and we're going to be a happy family."  He continued as he rubbed his cheek into Seungcheol's chest, despite it being all sweaty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't hurt you, right?"  Seungcheol had to make sure.  He promised himself he wouldn't ever hurt Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan shook his head. "No.. I feel great.  And happy.  And in love.."  He kissed Seungcheol's chest all over.  "Thank you~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol held Jeonghan closer as they caught their breaths. "I guess we should shower up..  mom and dad might not want to walk in on this."  Seungcheol laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughed along.  "And then cuddle?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Definitely."  He reluctantly stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jeongcheol has a game plan!<br/>Just to explain a little bit better, stork children age 5 years every 1 year. <br/>So after 4 years, they are 20 and then age regularly after that.<br/>It's a stork thing lol</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    A few months pass and the couple is almost ready to set up their apartment.  In the meantime, they were excited due to the fact something marvelous came to them.  They were finally able to get married.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently nighttime, Seungcheol walks tiredly from the car to the front door.  His foot bumped into something, tearing away from his thoughts on his nice, comfy bed with his husband there to spoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the porch and saw a basket with something white lining the inside.  He opened the door to the house and reached in to turn on the porch light.  There he sees two little eyes looking at him and a little yawn comes from the tiny lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol was speechless.  His attention was then shifted to the other male that came by.  "You can come in, you know."  Jeonghan said, hanging on the doorframe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing the other was silent and looking down, Jeonghan looked down too.  "Oh my!"  He went on his knees. "Oh, how long have you been here?"  He muttered as he picked up the basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol followed the younger into the house, still not being able to form any sentences.  He watched Jeonghan place the basket on the floor and sit on the couch, picking the baby from the basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi there.."  He whispered as he played with the child's chin.  "What's your name?"  He took the little letter from the basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sat down next to them and received the letter.  He traced the emblem before opening the envelope to take out the piece of paper.  He cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear Parents,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Made with new-found excitement and love, Wen Junhui comes to you from ShenZhen, China.  He is very unique and has an innocently devious personality.  He loves different foods, so be careful while feeding him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked at the baby who had started slapping at Jeonghan's chest with laughs.  "When I got the job.."  Seungcheol whispered as he thumbs the baby's little knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Juni, you must have been traveling from China since then, huh?"  Jeonghan said as he bounced the baby on his knee.  "Yeah?"  The baby started laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol watched in amazement.  Jeonghan was just acting so natural with the new addition to their family.  Seungcheol still didn't know what to say.  His eyes shifted back to the letter and saw the feeding instructions.  "Oh, we should see if he's hungry."  He stood up and walked to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good idea, the formula's in the pantry."  He mentioned in a low voice as to not wake Seungcheol's parents up.  "You're gonna be moving into a pretty apartment tomorrow~"  Jeonghan cooed before kissing Junhui's forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked in the pantry and picked up the formula.  He double-checked with the instructions and started preparing it.  Shaking the bottle, he walks out of the kitchen and sits next to Jeonghan again.  Jeonghan accepted the bottle and put it against Junhui's lips.  The baby smacked it away a couple times before reluctantly sucking on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not as easy as Josh, hm?"  Jeonghan laughed.  "Eat up my baby Juni~"  He said as he watched Junhui suck the contents out of the bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Jeonghan was about to burp the baby, Junhui puked it all back out.  Jeonghan looked at the child with wide eyes as all the food and acid from the baby's stomach went all over Jeonghan's chest.  "Is the formula expired..?"  Jeonghan muttered as he wiped Junhui's lips with his already-ruined pajama shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's freshly opened."  Seungcheol said, helping Jeonghan put Junhui back in the basket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan lifted his shirt and pulled it inside-out.  "Maybe he was just not hungry yet.  It was like five or so hours before I could feed Joshua.  So maybe the stork fed him well."  Jeonghan mentioned before leaving for the laundry room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That could be it.."  Seungcheol looked down at Junhui who is sleeping now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan scratched his neck as he looked down at the child.  "Just about everything is moved into the apartment, so I'll try feeding him again when you drop us off there."  Jeonghan said as he folded his arms, warming himself from the cool breeze from the air conditioner.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol noticed this and nodded.  "I'll bring Junhui to our room, you go get something on."  He instructed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and walked with him to their room.  Joshua looked at the new baby with wide eyes.  "Daddy~  Whu dat?"  He pointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is your baby brother, Joshu-ji."  Jeonghan said as he took a shirt from his dresser drawer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol laid Junhui in Joshua's old box and put a small blanket on him.  "Sleep well, Junhui."  He whispered and kissed the baby's forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan leaned against the dresser and smiled as he watched Junhui reach out and grab at Seungcheol's cheeks.  He had his hands full of those chubby cheeks and pulled on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah!"  Seungcheol closed his eyes as he tried not to be loud.  Junhui was just laughing as he pulled Seungcheol's cheeks up and down.  "Please-stop!"  He begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui let the older's cheeks go before slapping Seungcheol's nose.  Seungcheol stood up properly and looked over at Jeonghan, who was silently laughing at the scene.  "Ayy.. don't laugh.."  He pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan shook his head and walked to Junhui.  "Bad boy,"  He poked Junhui's forehead, "be nice to-"  His little speech was interrupted by Junhui bending Jeonghan's finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yow!  Stop it!"  Jeonghan tried pulling his hand back, but the grip was confusingly strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua watched with a pout as both of the parents are on the floor holding the parts of their body that were incredibly hurting.  Junhui was just laughing and clapping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol and they had worried expressions.  "Maybe the stork got the address confused?  ShenZhen doesn't equal devil baby."  Seungcheol laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan slapped the older.  "He's just a baby, he doesn't know any better."  He stood up and stretched his arms.  "It's time for bed, you two.  Lay down."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua was obedient, but Junhui decided to kick around in the box.  "Be quiet!"  Joshua commanded from his crib and threw one of his stuffed animals Junhui's way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Junhui locked eyes with it, he became silent as he started holding it close to him.  The parents looked at each other and shrugged.  "Good luck with him tomorrow."  Seungcheol whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll get your turn, don't worry."  He winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four settle in the apartment by evening.  Joshua loves his plushy new bed and Junhui seems to like to roll around on the floor.  Seungcheol sighed in relief as the two children liked the new place, even though Joshua loved being pampered by his mother.  Speaking of which, Jeonghan realized that Seungcheol's parents aren't there with them.  Which means no food is on the table at this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan put a hand through his hair as he heard Seungcheol's stomach growl a bit.  "I'm sorry, Cheol.. mom wouldn't ever let me in the kitchen.  I don't know how to make anything."  Jeonghan admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's alright.."  Seungcheol scratched his head.  "You know how to put chicken in the oven?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh.. yeah, of course."  Jeonghan replied. A few seconds pass by before Jeonghan's mind finally clicks.  "Oh!  But we only have one bag.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded.  "Let's make it last."  He suggested.  "And Josh likes the little yogurts mom had us pack."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan hummed and preheated the oven.  "We’ll have to do some shopping during the weekend."  He suggested before walking over to the freezer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Until then, chicken and yogurt is our diet."  Seungcheol laughed.  "Oh, I suppose it's time to try to feed Junhui."  He mentioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan agreed with another hum and took the formula from the counter.  He prepared it and accepted Junhui into his arms.  "Okay, Juni, eat for daddy-Jeong."  He whispered with a kiss to the baby's forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua stumbled over to watch with excitement, wondering if it would be successful.  And just like the night prior, Junhui ate it all up.  But just like last night, it was all over Jeonghan's chest.  "Jun.."  Seungcheol sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What’s it with you, huh?"  Seungcheol whispered as he picked the child up.  "Do you need another type of formula?"  He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess we might have to make a quick trip to the store before the weekend."  Jeonghan said in a worried tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol grabbed his keys after putting Junhui back on the floor.  "What kind is this?"  He looked at the bottle.  "I'll be right back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan watched the man leave without another word.  He then looked at the children playing on the floor.  "Do you just not like the formula..?  Does it taste bad?"  He asked before lifting his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then put it in the washing machine and put a small bit of soap inside.  The machine sensed the load and did its thing properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes pass by and Seungcheol is back home.  Jeonghan widened his eyes as he saw the bag.  "Did you grab one of each or something?"  Jeonghan laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh.. yeah.."  Seungcheol scratched his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and lined them up on the counter.  "We'll try them all.  But I think Junhui needs another break, I don't want his throat to hurt."  He looked at the sleeping baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol put his arms around Jeonghan from behind, kissing Jeonghan's bare shoulder.  "In the morning then?"  He asked and got a hum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smirked when he felt those full lips kiss his neck and other shoulder while his fingers made it to his nipples.  At this point, he's glad that they're not facing the kids.  He tilted back his head and Seungcheol started lightly sucking on Jeonghan's neck while pinching lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cheol.."  Jeonghan breathed as he felt his pants getting tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of those hands stopped and moved down to Jeonghan's pants.  "We can't.."  Jeonghan tried telling, but he couldn't deny the great feeling Seungcheol is giving his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know.."  Seungcheol whispered as he started pumping Jeonghan's member. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan held back his moans as he felt Seungcheol thumb his slit slowly; going back and forth ever so gently.  Seungcheol felt the younger leak a little, so he continued to tease with the little movements.  "Cheol.."  He moaned quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked backward for a moment and saw Josh was paying attention to something else.  He slowly turned back to Jeonghan and started the pumping again.  "Yes.. please.."  Jeonghan whispered.  "Faster, Love.. faster.."  He begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol obeyed the younger and gave him what he wanted - what he needed.  Being at work every day and living in his parents' house with Joshua in their bedroom, the couple hasn't had the privacy of intimacy.  And both males needed some stress relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan made his pants a mess while the timer for the chicken ran out.  Seungcheol quickly made space between them.  "I'll go get you a shirt."  Seungcheol whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and took the oven mitts the apartment came with.  Seungcheol came back and they traded places.  Jeonghan put the shirt on and Seungcheol put the chicken on the plates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They raised their chicken pieces up and cheered with them.  "To our new home."  Jeonghan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>"And lovely children."  Seungcheol continued.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat their three pieces each in silence.  The dishes were then washed and the boys were put to bed.  Joshua in his own room and Junhui in their bedroom.  The couple took turns showering before going to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days pass by with the same results with Junhui.  There are times where he just rejects the bottle before even tasting the formula.  Wednesday comes up and Jeonghan tries once more with the working man in a suit watching.  They watch with anticipation as Junhui finishes the whole bottle.  He then attempts to burp Junhui.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shocked in amazement, they hear a burp coming from Junhui.  "Thank goodness!"  Jeonghan fell back on the carpet.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You found one you like, good job."  Seungcheol picked the child up.  Only one more second passes, and the food is all over Seungcheol and the carpet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sat up instantly.  "Oh no..  I forgot to do the laundry yesterday."  He held his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighed while holding Junhui up.  "It's.. fine.. the jacket will cover most of it.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the smell?"  Jeonghan asked while holding his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll ask a lady coworker for some perfume.  But I have a meeting today."  He stood up and picked up his jacket.  "I'll.. see what we can do for a doctor's appointment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked down.  "Can we even afford it?"  He asked in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll have to pay it off, but I don't want Junhui to suffer."  He kissed Jeonghan softly.  "I'll see you tonight."  He said before leaving the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol walks through the first floor of the building.  He walked into his office and up to a coworker.  "Seungcheol-ssi!  What is that odor?!"  She asked.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's not a lot of time to explain, could you spray me with some of your perfume?"  He asked.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She hurriedly got the bottle out and sprayed everywhere on him.  "Get out!"  She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran to the elevator and went on the meeting floor.  He knocked on the door and walked into the room.  "I'm so sorry for being late,"  He bowed to the men at the table.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could I ask what it is that took you?"  Mr. Kim asked.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"One of my children is having trouble keeping his food down,"  He replied honestly with another bow, "may I ask what this meeting is about?  I never received a briefing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim showed the chair and Seingcheol sat down.  "This is your promotion meeting.  But I'm not sure you would want a promotion if you're having troubles at home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pro-promotion, Sir?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right.  You passed your last class a week ago and Hwasa said that you are doing well downstairs."  Kim stated.  "We wanted to move you to a new station, not your own office, but you won't have a deskmate just like now."  He explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded with a small bow. "I don't know what to say.. thank you so much, Sirs."  He smiled with a small tear forming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now back to your little one, does he often give your food back?"  Kim asked seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded.  "He hasn't eaten at all.. I'm in a very tough pickle, Sir."  Seungcheol said in a worried tone.  "Put Jeonghan and the kids at financial risk?  Or put Junhui's health at risk..?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men look at each other.  Kim nodded with a sigh.  "Take your son to the hospital, Seungcheol.  We'll handle the medical bill."  He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, Sir.  I didn't mean-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim put his hand up.  "There was a time I wasn't well to do either.  I couldn't afford medical treatment."  He started.  "My daughter wasn't accepting her mother's milk nor any formula.  And I was faced with the same situation as you."  He continued with a serious expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her unicorn blanket that my wife sleeps with every night is a reminder that I couldn't make the same mistake.  And I won't let you do it either."  He finished the story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, Mr. Kim.."  Seungcheol's tear turned bitter as it fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll make you an appointment for this afternoon.  Jeonghan can take him, right?"  Kim asked as he took out a piece of paper and started writing things down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shook his head.  "We only have one vehicle, Sir."  He bit his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll drive over there and pick him up then."  Kim assured.  Seungcheol was about to protest, but Kim put his hand up once more.  "You need to start moving your things to your new desk, Seungcheol."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol stood up and walked up to the man.  He went on his knees and bowed completely.  "Thank you so much, Sir.  I'll work hard to repay you."  He promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I trust that you will. You're a good father, I know you'll be a good employee."  Kim smiled.  "Stand up."  He instructed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol obeyed and made room for the man to stand.  "I'll be going first.  See you soon, Seungcheol."  Kim left with a comforting smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Juni isn't keeping his food down {:o<br/>What will happen when Mr. Kim goes to help Jeonghan?</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    Jeonghan picked up the next type of formula with a Sigh.  He looked back at Junhui who seemed to have slowed down on his clapping and Laughing.  He pursed his lips as he put down the container and knelt at the child's body on the carpet.</p><p><br/><br/>"Juni,"  He whispered, "please eat, okay?  I really need you to keep it down, it's not healthy.."  He kissed the baby's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of Junhui pinching at Jeonghan's cheek or slapping around his nose, the baby just rolled over quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"My baby.."  He picked the child up.  "Daddy's going to feed you, don't worry." </p><p> </p><p>Standing up properly, Jeonghan was on his way to the kitchen.  However, the doorbell rings.  Jeonghan looks at Junhui and puts the baby in the basket in the kitchen.  He then walks to the front door and opens it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?"  He sees an older man in a suit.</p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon, Jeonghan.  I'm Kim Dongwan, Seungcheol's boss."  The man bowed.  "May I come in?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan bowed back.  "Of course,"  He made room, "would you like some water or coffee?"  He asked as he closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>"No, that's fine.  Thank you."  He said looking around.  He sees Joshua coloring at the coffee table.  "How many children do you have?"  He asked with interest.</p><p> </p><p>"Two,"  Jeonghan picked Junhui up from the basket, "Joshua, say hi to your daddy's boss."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joshua looked up from his coloring book and bowed with a smile.  "Hello!"  He waved.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello there."  He waved back.</p><p> </p><p>"And this one is Junhui.  He.. doesn't eat much.."  Jeonghan looked down.</p><p> </p><p>Dongwan walked up to the newly introduced child.  Junhui didn't make any effort to look at the new man and hardly moved a muscle.  "Well, let me tell you why I'm here."  He looked at Jeonghan in the eyes.  "Seungcheol told me about Junhui and I decided to take you two to the hospital for him."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan widened his eyes.  "Oh no, that-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you try arguing with me too."  Dongwan laughed.  "Now let's get moving.  Joshua can come with his coloring book if he wants too."</p><p> </p><p>Joshua stood up.  "Road trip?"  He asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan looked past the man and watched Joshua run to his room.  He then looked back at Dongwan and nodded.  "Thank you.."  He submitted and bowed. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll find out what's wrong, Jeonghan."  Dongwan assured. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan turned things off in the apartment and settled the kids in the backseat.  He buckled himself in and Dongwan drove them to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>"Does Joshua like music?"  Dongwan asked as he looked in the rearview mirror.</p><p> </p><p>"I like Ariana Grande!"  He clapped.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smirked.  "Is that what daddy puts on when he drives you?"  Jeonghan looked at the kid.</p><p> </p><p>They make it to the hospital and the doctor examines Junhui and takes the information Jeonghan has on the child. </p><p> </p><p>"Your child is allergic to the standard ingredients in most baby formulas,"  She started, "we have a special formula that little Jun should be okay with."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan sighed in relief.  "Thank you,"  He bowed and looked at his child.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll take Junhui for now and feed him while you go get his prescription formula."  She said putting her hands together. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan looked at the child once more and felt Dongwan's hand on his shoulder.  "I trust this woman, she's my doctor."  He assured.  Jeonghan nodded and let Dongwan walk him out of the exam room. </p><p> </p><p>Joshua followed along while holding Jeonghan's hand, walking to the stairs and going down to the pharmacy.  Sitting down, Joshua turns the next page of his coloring book.  Jeonghan looked down and watched while stroking Joshua's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"What should I color the fishy, Daddy?"  Joshua asked, looking up at him with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>"How about orange?"  He suggested.  "And.. purple.."  He saw Joshua get excited with the combination. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan put his fingers through the boy's soft hair.  It really calmed him down as he waited for his number to be called.  He leaned down and kissed Joshua's head, even though the angle was really weird and painful on his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Is Juni going to be okay?"  Joshua asked as he colored the fins purple.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan hummed.  "Thanks to Mr. Dongwan, he's going to be just fine."  He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua looked at the man with big eyes and a wide smile.  "Thank you, Sir!"  He bowed.</p><p> </p><p>Dongwan shook his head.  "Don't consider me like that, Jeonghan.  Your husband was honest with his feelings toward me, otherwise I wouldn't have ever known you all were going through this."  He explained.  "If he made up an excuse or chose not to tell me, well.."</p><p> </p><p>Joshua pursed his lips and his big eyes looked up at Jeonghan.  Jeonghan nodded with a sad smile.  "Thank you.."  He said.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, can I sit on your lap?"  Joshua asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, come here."  He lifted the child up and sat him down on his lap.  "When you were younger, you liked getting bounced.  Do you wanna bounce Joshu-ji?"  Jeonghan asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joshua put down his coloring book while getting bounced on Jeonghan's knee.  "Yeah?  My Joshi still likes it?"  Jeonghan laughed along with Joshua.</p><p> </p><p>"Your number was called,"  Dongwan said after a moment of watching. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh,"  Jeonghan stopped and picked Joshua up and stood up, "be a good boy for Mr. Dongwan, okay?  I'll be right back."  He kissed Joshua's cheek before putting him down on his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan left and Joshua looked up at the man.  "Daddy's the best worker, ain't he?"  Joshua asked with confidence.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Seungcheol is really moving up in the company."  Dongwan put his hands together.  "He has a promising future that will make both the company and you kids proud."  He assured.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua nodded with a proud smile.  "He built me a truck~"  He told.  "He painted it blue." </p><p> </p><p>"He did?  Already doing model projects with you, hm?"  He pinched Joshua's cheek.  "How old are you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joshua thought for a moment.  "Half a year?  Or three?"  He scratched his cheek as he tried thinking of the right answer. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan came back.  "Okay!  She put in a lot of formula."  He laughed as he had a huge back.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid's gotta eat."  Dongwan laughed while standing up. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan held Joshua's hand as they made their way back upstairs.  The doctor was in the waiting room with Junhui and stood up when they walked in. </p><p> </p><p>"He ate it all up like no tomorrow."  She said while putting Junhui in the basket Jeonghan brought him in.  "It's a little spicy, but he loves it."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smiled when Junhui started kicking in the basket.  He let go of Joshua's hand and knelt at the basket.  "Juni!"  He couldn't believe the life that came back to Junhui.  "My precious baby!"  He began crying as he picked the child up.</p><p> </p><p>Patients looked at him while he was trembling and giving the baby kisses all over.  "Junhui, thank goodness."  He looked at Junhui, and the baby just laughed and started pinching Jeonghan's cheek.  "Ah!"  The pinching got harder before his nose was pinched instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Jun!"  Jeonghan's kneeling stance broke and his butt plopped onto the floor.  Junhui started twisting his nose and Jeonghan started kicking the floor.  "Yow!  Jun!"  His voice was nasally.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua furrowed his eyebrows.  "This is what happened when the stork dropped Jun off the other day."  He whispered to Dongwan.<br/><br/></p><p>"Stork?"  He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua nodded and looked at Junhui slapping Jeonghan now.  "Jun and I were left on the doorsteps.  Isn't that neat?"  Joshua asked with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.. his age makes sense now..  Dongwan put it together.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan managed to get the kid back in the basket, but not without a glowing red face.  Jeonghan looked down at the still-laughing baby.  "Oh boy.. glad to have you back, Jun.."  He calmed down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nighttime came and Seungcheol came home from work.  He smelled the chicken in the air and heard Joshua playing with a couple stuffed animals near Junhui.  He put his briefcase down and his jacket neatly on it.  He took his shoes off and loosened his tie a bit.</p><p> </p><p>He walks into the kitchen and sees their two spots on the table decorated with plates, glasses, and utensils.  The glasses were filled with sparkling grape juice and there was a small, plastic candle between the plates.  The timer went off and Jeonghan took the chicken out of the oven.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around and looked at Seungcheol with a smile.  Each plate got a nice number of chicken pieces.  Jeonghan took the apron that the apartment came with off and then the oven was turned off.  He opened the chair for Seungcheol before sitting on his own.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit down, Mr. Choi."  Jeonghan instructed.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sat down and looked at Jeonghan, copying the younger's smile.  "What's all this?"  He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard that you got a promotion today,"  Jeonghan started, "and your boss was so kind to help Juni.  I think this calls for a nice dinner for us."  He continued as he raised his glass.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol raised the other glass and they clinked the glasses together.  They drank the carbonated beverage slowly before starting on the chicken. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm really proud of you, Seungcheol."  Jeonghan said while eating.  "I told you that you would pass your classes well."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol smiled and looked down at the chicken.  "You helped.."</p><p> </p><p>"How so?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you or Josh weren't in my life, I'd be a dropout, you know."  He said honestly. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smiled and reached across the table, holding Seungcheol's hand.  "And if you weren't there, I would probably be on the side of the road."  He said seriously.</p><p> </p><p>They look at each other for a few more seconds.  "I think destiny put us together, huh?"  Seungcheol whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"You and me, those kids, and any that come to us in the future."  Jeonghan agreed.  "I love you so much, Seungcheol."  He said with a big smile.  "So very much."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol kissed that hand.  "Continue eating, Love."  He instructed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Sir."  Jeonghan saluted teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too."  Seungcheol didn't forget to say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day came by and Seungcheol's mother decided to come by for a surprise visit.  Less of a visit, more of a child abduction.  She took the kids and said it was a secret.  Joshua wanted to go and Junhui didn't start slapping up on her. <br/><br/></p><p>"Okay, but remember Junhui needs his formula."  Jeonghan consented and gave the woman Junhui's baby bag.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Faced with loneliness, Jeonghan decided that he wanted to visit someone.  He looked in the mirror and straightened his shirt and jacket.  He made sure his black hair looked good and put a bit of makeup on, mostly to help with his chapped lips.  He spinned around before going to the entryway, putting his shoes on and exiting the apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He skipped along on the sidewalk.  It's been a little while since he's done any running around, so the wind against his face was thrilling.  It wasn't long until he made it to Seungcheol's office building.  He cracked his neck and went inside.  Seungcheol happened to tell him which floor he is working on and which office suite too.  He looked at two signs, both said that they were elevators.</p><p> </p><p>He went with the right one as opposed to the left one.  However, a lady called out.  "Excuse me, that's for employees only."  She announced.</p><p> </p><p>"My husband is an employee."  He winked before going into that hall of elevators.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed on the floor Seungcheol is on and waited casually.  He made sure not to get in anyone's way as he made it to the list of cubicles.  He looked around until he recognized the head of black hair talking on a phone.  He walked up to the man and started massaging Seungcheol's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol automatically looked back.  "Uhm, Sir, may I call you back?  Thank you."  He put the phone down.  "Jeonghan?  What are you doing here?"  He asked, still in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"I got bored.. and lonely.."  Jeonghan pouted as he moved out of the way for an employee.  "Mom took the kids to a secret place, and so I had the apartment all to myself.."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol raised an eyebrow.  "I would think you would want to take a nap."  He laughed a bit and sat Jeonghan on his knee. </p><p> </p><p>"I wanna watch you work."  He put his arms around Seungcheol's neck with a cute smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You're distracting, you know."  Seungcheol teased.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan just shrugged it off and kissed Seungcheol's temple.  "Continue working."  He insisted.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol smirked and shook his head.  He started typing things on his computer and looking through files on his desk as if the younger male wasn't playing with his tie.  He was able to work around Jeonghan for a little while until he noticed that his tie somehow turned into a bowtie.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted Jeonghan up and put him on the desk in front of him.  Seungcheol looked at the younger.  "How?"  He laughed.  Jeonghan just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol shook his head and continued to do some paperwork between Jeonghan's legs.  Jeonghan looked around the prop walls at everything posted there.  There were appointment and meeting reminders as well as instructions on some reports.  He saw a black string and pulled on it.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol looked up at the noise and saw that Jeonghan has a stuffed tiger in his hand.  "Ooo~  This is cute~"  He played with the little, fuzzy ears.  "I can sound like a tiger~  Rawr~"  He growled cutely.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol bit his lip.  "Jeonghan-"</p><p> </p><p>"Rawr~"  He pawed at Seungcheol's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"No, that's-"</p><p> </p><p>"Seungcheol!"  A familiar woman's voice sounded.  The strong woman came from the other side of the cubicle.  "I thought the manager said we're not allowed to bring our kids."  She took the plush tiger from Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pouted and looked at Seungcheol.  "He.. did.. Sorry, Hwasa-sunbae."  He bowed.</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the manager of the office came by.  "Seungcheol, I heard some complaints coming from different desks.  I think you should.. take Jeonghan home."  He insisted.  "You're done for the day."  He smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan looked down at Seungcheol again.  "Oh.. no, I'll just leave.  He can stay."  Jeonghan stood up properly with a bow.  "I'm sorry.."</p><p> </p><p>"No, the other employees insist you two go home together.  They heard you say you were lonely.  So.."  The manager said while adjusting his glasses.  "Nice bow tie, by the way."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol looked down and nodded.  "Thank you, Sir.  I'll come in early tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>The manager nodded and watched them leave.  Seungcheol walked Jeonghan out while holding the younger's hand.  Once they were in the car, Jeonghan looked down.  "I'm sorry, Cheol..  I'm immature.."</p><p> </p><p>"No.. yeah.. but I liked it."  He assured.  "You can be a tiger for me at home, okay?"  He said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nodded and clicked his seat belt on automatically.  "Yay~"</p><p><br/>Seungcheol smiled while driving.  What's gotten into him to act childish today?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Junhui is back to his healthy, playful self~ What a relief.<br/>And You know what happens when Jeonghan gets bored.<br/>Something's destined to break XD<br/>Or embarrass Cheol lol</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The parents walk into the empty apartment.  Seungcheol puts his briefcase down and his shoes on the rack.  Jeonghan takes his shoes off too and walks further into the apartment.  Seungcheol sits on the couch and puts his head back with a relieved sigh.  Jeonghan smirks playfully and puts his knees on either side of Seungcheol's hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeonghan?"  Seungcheol laughed a bit and held Jeonghan's sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rawr~  I'm Tiger-Han!"  He palmed Seungcheol's chest cutely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiled at the younger's cute act.  It was sort of cringy, but he liked that the younger was so playful.  He felt little scratches at his chest that didn't do any harm along with more cute purrs coming from Jeonghan's lips.  "Rawr."  Seungcheol came back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan giggled and started up the little rawrs with Seungcheol.  They teasingly competed until their lips slowly went together.  Seungcheol put his hands up and down Jeonghan's back when the kiss started lasting longer.  The kiss was then followed up by many, small kisses that had both of them laughing and purring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cheollie~"  He whispered against Seungcheol's ear,  "this little tiger's going to ride on a safari."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol knew where the younger was going with that, but he was also surprised.  Not once had Jeonghan wanted to be on top of him during their sexy time.  "Should animals really be driving?"  Seungcheol asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a driver's license."  Jeonghan winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol couldn't argue with that.  The younger's school provided a driving class, so he </span>
  <span>does</span>
  <span> have a driver's license.  He nodded and watched Jeonghan purr more while getting closer, kissing Seungcheol once more.  The older male's jacket was taken off followed by his tie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan kissed down to Seungcheol's neck, kissing the usually covered skin there delicately.  Seungcheol was surprised when he felt the skin being sucked on.  Nonetheless, he didn't mind the small motion.  Rather, he found it quite therapeutic.  He softly moaned for Jeonghan, earning a purr in return followed by little nibbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan feels Seungcheol's stomach and chest as his lips go back to kissing Seungcheol's lips.  His hips started rolling slowly, rubbing their clothed members together ever so slightly.  Jeonghan reached to shed his own jacket and then stood up when he felt Seungcheol was hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went on his knees and took down Seungcheol's pants to his ankles along with his boxers.  Jeonghan opened his mouth and sucked on Seungcheol's head slowly, moistening all around before licking up the length.  He didn't forget to twirl his tongue so that the underside wasn't left out.  He then looked back up at Seungcheol with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol was speechless as he watched Jeonghan take his pants and boxers off completely.  He then returned his knees to either side of Seungcheol.  The older guided Jeonghan down and almost went crazy over the cute moan Jeonghan let out.  "Ah~  Al-already~"  Jeonghan smiled brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My little tiger, enjoy yourself."  Seungcheol said with a wink as he unbuttons Jeonghan's shirt so that he can rest his lips on the younger's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan didn't need to be told twice.  He lifted himself and put himself back down.  Both movements had him squeak.  "Seungcheol.."  Jeonghan felt the older hold his erection between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep doing what you're doing, Tiger-Han."  Seungcheol insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan didn't hesitate.  He went up and down while Seungcheol's hand copied the beat.  Seungcheol's stiff member pressed on Jeonghan's special area right away, making the younger shudder but begged for it more.  He started going faster and grinding harder, getting the man in him quickly and needingly.  "Ah, Cheol!  Cheol!"  He moaned, putting his arms around the said man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol held Jeonghan's hips and started bucking his own, getting a loud response from Jeonghan.  "Faster, Cheol! Oh Cheol~"  His gasps and voice made Seungcheol do just that.  Their hips moved together.  Pressure was put down on the couch and Jeonghan couldn't help himself but grind his hips deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhh uhhn ahh~"  Jeonghan sent his cum between them.  "Cheol~!"  Seungcheol grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks as he lifted his hips more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm almost there love."  Seungcheol whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only seconds later does Jeonghan feel the older's release go up into him.  "Ah~"  He settled his face in Seungcheol's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol hugged him, feeling up and down the younger's back.  "My little tiger pleased?"  Seungcheol asked, getting a hum and nod as a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol stood up and lay the younger on the couch.  He put Jeonghan's pants and underwear back on after lifting his own.  He ignored the mess on their shirts for now as he cuddled with Jeonghan on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Cheol.."  Jeonghan said as he calmed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Jeonghan."  Seungcheol replied, kissing Jeonghan softly on the lips.  "Like, probably an unhealthy amount."  He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughed along and shook his head.  "Let's be unhealthy together then."  He winked and held Seungcheol closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning was early, just like Seungcheol told his boss.  Jeonghan poured him coffee as the kids were still in bed.  Jeonghan stayed quiet for Seungcheol as to not annoy him first thing in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the door was casually knocked on, Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol with a raised eyebrow.  Taking his hand out of his robe pocket, Jeonghan unlocked the front door.  He cracked it so he could look a little around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand on the door fell and he let the door open naturally on its own.  Seungcheol was confused with the sudden stillness of the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and opened the door to see whatever the younger was looking at.  He stopped all movement too as there was another basket on their doorstep.  "Cheol.."  Jeonghan whispered.  "He has a tiger hat on.."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They look at each other for a moment.  As if reading each other's minds, they start laughing silently together.  "Pick him up,"  Jeonghan slapped Seungcheol's arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol picked the basket up and Jeonghan closed the door.  The two sit on the couch and look at the child who is clapping with the hat going back and forth.  "I'm interested in what the letter says."  Jeonghan chuckled as he reached for the letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw the familiar emblem and opened the envelope.  "It was yesterday though.."  Seungcheol chuckled while thumbing the child's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear Parents,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Made with a tiger's cute rawr and love, Kwon Soonyoung crawls out of his den to be in your family.  He's a very passionate child and will lead a strong life.  He answers well to Hoshi."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hear that, Hoshi?"  Jeonghan put the letter down.  "You're going to grow up to be a big boy~"  He kissed the smiling baby's forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josh is going to be surprised to have two brothers now."  Seungcheol chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol and laughed.  "Did I get too excited yesterday?  It's like the stork was itching to give us Hoshi."  He commented, looking down at the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I loved seeing you that excited.  You were having fun and laughing, that's what I care about the most."  He said softly, bringing them closer until their lips got together.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiles and kisses back.  Hoshi's movement tears their little moment up, however.  Jeonghan stood up silently and walked to the kitchen.  Meanwhile, Seungcheol sat the baby on his knee.  "Do you like bouncing?"  He asked in a whisper.  "Tigers like to run around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshi put his arms up while smiling at Seungcheol.  The parent put his hands gently on the baby's sides to keep him upright.  "Roar for me,"  Seungcheol got closer, "roar like a tiger."  He said, imitating Jeonghan from yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshi laughed and tried making little noises too.  Jeonghan laughed a bit as he came in with a bottle.  "Hoshi-yah,"  Jeonghan got the baby's attention, "are you hungry?  Hm?"  He asked as he waved the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The little tiger took the bottle right from Jeonghan's hand.  "Oh?  He must be really hungry."  Seungcheol was surprised as Hoshi started sucking the formula down.  "What flavor is that?"  Seungcheol sniffed a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Curry.  That one's the curry flavored formula."  Jeonghan leaned back against the couch as he watched Hoshi go to town on the bottle.  "This one's easier than Josh."  He laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked back at Hoshi who tossed the empty bottle to the floor.  Seungcheol raised an eyebrow before bringing Hoshi forward, gently patting the boys back until he got a burp.  "Good boy,"  Seungcheol smiled at him, "now keep that down, okay?"  He held Hoshi's little hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stood up to get the bottle.  He then happened to look at the time.  "Oh, Cheol, you need to be at work."  He said in realization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked at the clock and clinched his teeth.  "I told him I would be early.. oh no.."  He stood up and sat Hoshi down on the couch.  "You be good for Jeong-daddy, okay?  I need you to be a good tiger."  He kissed Hoshi's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Seungcheol."  Jeonghan scratched his neck.  "I'm going to need your car tomorrow."  He brought up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked at him in confusion as he put on his jacket.  "What for, if I may ask?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Joshua needs to go to school and the people online said that they want to meet Josh first."  He said in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>The older cupped Jeonghan's cheek.  "Don't worry about it, of course you can borrow the car.  I'll stay home and watch the other two for you."  He said softly before kissing Jeonghan's lips.  "Don't be afraid of me, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and kissed Seungcheol.  "Sorry.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeonghan, I love you."  Seungcheol smiled sweetly and held Jeonghan's body protectively.  "You're everything to me, don't be scared."  He whispered, bringing Jeonghan closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their foreheads go together and their eyes stay connected.  "It's your vehicle, though.."  Jeonghan whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Our</span>
  <span> vehicle.  Everything of mine is yours too.  The car, the apartment, the kids - everything is ours."  Seungcheol insisted.  "Don't be afraid to use something that's yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "I'm keeping you.."  He mentioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Kim will understand,"  Seungcheol said, "I don't want to leave here without making sure you're okay.  And that includes something like this."  He said, rubbing small circles on Jeonghan's back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan slowly smiles.  "Thank you, Cheol."  He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol kissed the younger before reluctantly pulling out of the hug.  "Call me if you need anything, okay?  Keep me updated on Hoshi."  He said, putting his shoes on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "I'll even tell you when he laughs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll have my phone on all day, don't hesitate."  Seungcheol winked before exiting the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked out of the window and watched the man go down the steps.  Seungcheol waved before backing out of the parking space.  He smiled and turned back to Hoshi who was being examined by Joshua.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's this, Daddy?"  Joshua asked as he looked over at Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh.. this is your new baby brother."  Jeonghan introduced, picking Joshua up and putting him on his knee.  "His name is Hoshi."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua looked up at him before back over at Hoshi.  "Your birthday is close to Jun's.  He's not gonna be too happy in the future."  He said, reaching for Hoshi's hat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshi's eyes turned wide and his eyebrows went up when his hat was taken off.  His nose turned red and his lips started quivering.  Jeonghan watched in amazement as that hamster smile turned into a super sad frown.  Tears were starting to come from Hoshi's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josh, give him his hat back."  He said when Hoshi started being loud with his crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua looked at Hoshi in shock before looking down at the hat.  He reached to put the hat back and looked up at Jeonghan.  "Daddy, I didn't know.."  He apologized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Joshu-ji, he's happy now."  Jeonghan said as Hoshi started smiling again.  "Go wake up Juni, I need to give him his breakfast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua got up from the couch and woddled his way to Jeonghan's bedroom.  Meanwhile, Jeonghan patted Hoshi's head.  "Daddy-Cheol is going to watch you two tomorrow,"  He picked Hoshi up and walked him into the kitchen, "I want you to be good to him, okay?"  He kissed Hoshi before laying him in the basket there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is the kitchen, and this is the basket you'll sit in while waiting for your formula."  He introduced.  "But you already ate, so now I just want you safe."  He laughed before turning to Junhui's prescription formula.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua soon came in while carefully holding Junhui in his hands.  "Be careful with him, Dear."  Jeonghan said, watching Joshua lift himself a bit to put Junhui in the basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am.."  Joshua pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan shook the bottle before picking Junhui out of the basket.  "Eat up, Juni."  He said before kissing Junhui on the cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rings right once Jeonghan has the bottle in Junhui's lips.  He sighed and put Junhui back in the basket with the bottle.  "Continue feeding him, Josh."  He requested as he walked to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening it, he was surprised to see a new face.  His features are soft but his eyes are sharp.  His bangs are carefully and thoughtfully combed and his lips are on the fuller side.  Jeonghan couldn't ignore the piercings the other male had either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Neighbor."  He bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan hesitantly bowed back.  "Hello there,"  Jeonghan replied, "can I help you?"  He asked as he held the door with both hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just wanted to meet you, if I may."  He said nicely.  "I'm Jung Jinyoung."  He put his hand out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at the gloved hand in confusion.  "Uhm.. Yoon Jeonghan."  His hand didn't move.  "Why the gloves?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung put his hands together while maintaining his soft smile.  "I.. it's embarrassing.."  He laughed a bit.  "I burnt my hand last night, so I figured it would be a little unsightly to show it."  He explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked down.  "I'm sorry,"  He started, "I'm usually so social.  Come in."  He opened the door wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung walked in and saw Joshua come by with a bottle.  "Jun burped."  He whispered to Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Joshu-ji."  Jeonghan took the empty bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung smiled and followed Jeonghan to the kitchen.  "How many do you have?"  He asked with interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just the three for now,"  Jeonghan replied, "their dad, Seungcheol, is at work right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung nodded and put his hands together once more.  "I have three too.  He doesn't go to work for a little bit, so he's watching them right now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at him with a smile.  "You have children too?  Are they stork babies too?"  He asked with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, all three of them."  Jinyoung replied, looking down at Hoshi's hat.  "That is so cute, did you make that?"  He asked as he went on his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughed.  "No, the stork left it on him."  He said as he cleaned out the baby bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung smiled.  "Would it be okay to bring the other kids over sometime to play?"  He asked permission.  "They're about the same age."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "Sure, I think Josh would like someone to play with.  He'll be attending school soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh really?  Little Baro will be going soon too.  Dongwoo and I have to check out the school first though."  He scratched his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be going tomorrow with Josh.  Cheol will be watching the other two."  He took a bottle of yogurt out of the fridge and put a piece of bread in the toaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua looked up at the man and tugged at his pant leg.  "Your shoes are on, Mr."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung looked down.  "Oh my, so they are.  Thank you, Joshua."  He patted Joshua's head before turning back to the entryway.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled and took his phone out.</span>
  <span>  I made a new friend..</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now Hoshi's here with his little tiger hat heheh<br/>Jeonghan also made a friend~</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     <span>Jeonghan walks into the school's lobby with Joshua holding his hand.  The room is wide and open, showing off the beauty of the school and also each help center.  Each category had its own desk, making finding your solution much easier.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sign that stood out was enrollment.  Jeonghan looked down at Joshua and went on his knee to be on the same level.  He held Joshua's shoulders.  "Are you sure you're ready to start?  We can wait a little while, if you'd like."  He whispered to the child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be too old soon.  I want to know kids my age."  He said very intelligently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "You'll meet a lot of kids like you here.  Are you sure?"  He received a nod from the boy.  "Okay, let's keep going then.  I want you to know this campus inside and out."  He stood up right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua looked at the walls and different hallways with a loud swallow as he walked with Jeonghan.  The adult stopped at the desk and bowed.  So he copied the bow and watched the two people interact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, I'm Yoon Jeonghan."  He introduced himself.  "This is my son, Joshua."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Mr. Choi called last night to complete the payment."  She informed with a bow.  "I will take you two on a tour of the campus now."  She picked up her notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked around the desk and led the way.  "Children like him are on the rise lately," She started as they walked outside, "we would like to make a comfortable place for them to grow at their own pace without the issue of other children pestering them."  She continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua looked at the grass, buildings, and most importantly, the other kids there.  "Joshua will be put in a class of thirty students.  They were all brought to their parents around the same time Joshua was brought to you."  She informed while entering another building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Each classroom is designed for specific times of your child's year.  Being that he will be aging five years in one, the classrooms are made for such a development."  She explained, showing the classrooms Joshua would be attending in the first year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked around.  "When would he be looking to graduate, if I may ask?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He will be around eighteen years of age in about three years, Sir."  She bowed.  "This school offers high school transcripts, so going to college for him will be very easy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and looked down at Joshua.  "I have other children too, will they be allowed to enroll too?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course!  A family is also moving into the school as well.  Mr. Jung and Shin."  She explained.  "They also have three children."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan realized she's speaking about his neighbor.  "I see.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is also Mr. Kim and Zhang who have quite a number of children."  She advertised.  "The stork can sometimes be generous with how many he wants to give, Mr. Yoon."  She bowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan chuckled and sat down when she offered.  "Do you have any children, Ma'am?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her hair behind her ear.  "Why yes, my daughter works with your husband."  She put her hands to her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's your daughter?"  Jeonghan asked in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hwasa.  Solar and I have had two children together, and Hwasa was the younger one."  She laughed and crossed her leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and looked down at Joshua.  "The.. one with the tiger plushie..?"  He asked with a small voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I got her that when we went to a zoo together as a family.  How did you know?"  She asked with a smile.  "Wait, are you the kid Seungcheol had at his office the other day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan's cheeks turned bright as he faked a smile.  He looked down at the pavement and nodded.  "That's... me.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed a little bit more before clearing her throat.  "So class schedules will be normal.  School will be from nine o'clock to five in the afternoon.  We do offer to drive kids back home, but it will cost extra." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "Well, I don't have a vehicle, but I'll most likely walk them to and from school."  Jeonghan stood up.  "It's not too far of a walk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and handed him her clipboard.  "I need your and Joshua's signature to complete the enrollment."  She informed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her pen and looked over the document.  Already seeing Seungcheol's name, Jeonghan nodded and wrote his own name.  "Josh, you can write your name.  Right?"  The woman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course!"  Joshua said proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled and sat the child on his knee.  "Go ahead then."  He handed Joshua the pen.  Joshua was definitely not afraid to write his name in the space provided.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good job, Josh."  Jeonghan kissed the boy's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll see you Monday, Joshua."  She said sweetly while standing up.  "I'm Moonbyul.  If you have any questions, just call the enrollment desk."  She bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan bowed back and walked with her back to the main lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple weeks pass by and Jeonghan decides to go out.  Putting Jinyoung in charge of Junhui and Hoshi, Jeonghan walks Joshua to school like usual.  However, instead of making the turn back to the apartment complex, he walks himself to a salon.  The women there were already attracted to the suit he's wearing, but also the bob cut was still pretty cute on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat in the waiting room with a crossed leg and smile.  "May we help you, Sir?"  A woman asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his chin as he looked at some of the models in the magazines left open.  "I'm thinking of a cut and dye,"  He stood up when the last customer left, "I want short, brown hair."  He said, looking down at the girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They mutter to each other before going to the back to get some color samples.  "Why would you want to change your hair, it's so beautiful."  One of the girls asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've had this out-dated hairstyle for too long.  That and my neighbor has something similar.  Don't want that, you know?"  He laughed while folding his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"True..  Please sit back, Sir."  She showed the chair to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Light brown or dark brown?"  Another lady asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at the palette and chose a medium brown, making the women there surprised.  His hair was lightened, colored, and wrapped up.  He was then assigned a new seat.  </span>
  <span>I hope Cheol likes this.</span>
  <span>  He picked up a magazine and looked at some of the articles.  Some of his favorite artists had some news that he hasn't kept up for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting down at the shampoo bowl, he relaxes..  He's gotten his hair dyed before, so he knows the process well enough.  They shampooed his scalp first, massaging the roots really well.  </span>
  <span>Wow.. so therapeutic..</span>
  <span>  He closed his eyes as the lady washed the shampoo out.  She then puts a bit of treatment in before blow drying his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his hair was completed, he paid the ladies there and walked outside.  He looked at his reflection in his phone before getting a notification of an incoming call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Jeonghan!  I'm at the library down the street."</span>
  <span>  Seungcheol said.  </span>
  <span>"My assistant couldn't make it to the meeting.  I was wondering if you'd be available to come by and help me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at the library in the distance.  "I think I can make it.  Just give me five minutes to walk there.  Don't want to get all sweaty, you know?"  Jeonghan laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, thank you so much.  I love you."</span>
  <span>  He heard Seungcheol sort of whisper that part.  Figuring that the men in the meeting could hear him well, Jeonghan decided to end the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you there." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened his jacket and started his way to the library.  He let the slight breeze go through his newly dyed hair and put power in his steps.  He felt like a new man and he most definitely got stares.  Many people in the nearby buildings know who he is.  Seeing him look different even got the ice cream truck workers to stop paying attention to scooping ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Couple his hair with his outfit, he's looking stylish and more attractive.  </span>
  <span>This is a work meeting.  I can't act like a little animal like at his work the other day.  I have to be serious-Han.  </span>
  <span>He thought in a determined voice.  </span>
  <span>For Seungcheol.</span>
  <span>  He nodded to himself as he opened the door to the library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The librarian looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  "Jeonghan?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bowed and put his hands behind his back.  "You wouldn't happen to know which room Seungcheol's meeting is in, would you?"  Jeonghan asked the old woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Room ten, upstairs."  She pointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan bowed once more and made his way to the stairs.  A few high school students looked at him with wide eyes and even the ones who had girlfriends next to them were watching him walk by.  </span>
  <span>Wow, am I really causing that much of a disturbance?</span>
  <span>  He was surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the room number.  He breathed in and out before opening the door.  Naturally, all heads turned to him.  Jeonghan made eye contact with Seungcheol.  The man's eyes widened and his lips parted.  "Good morning, gentlemen.  I'm sorry for being late."  He bowed before walking up to Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you.."  Seungcheol whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had a makeover.  Now tell me what I need to do, Mr. Choi."  Jeonghan gave a serious expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The serious expression was a bit too sexy, in Seungcheol's opinion.  Nonetheless, he had a meeting to get to.  "Please hand these papers out for me,"  He whispered while giving Jeonghan a stack of paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir."  Jeonghan took the stack of paper and walked around the table as Seungcheol started the presentation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The company has more to offer than just the standard issue,"  Seungcheol started, looking around the table and his eyes resting on Jeonghan's proud smile, "and with your company, we can make our cause even bigger." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan was the helper.  So of course he went in and out of the room to get the men their coffee as well as define some words that he noticed Seungcheol had a hard time remembering.  The stress of the meeting was really getting to Seungcheol by the end of the first hour, and Jeonghan could tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At this time,"  Jeonghan started up, "we would like to give you all some time to come up with ideas for the company."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol inwardly sighed in relief.  Jeonghan shot him another confident and serious glare, making Seungcheol bite his lip a bit.  "Yes, we'll give you some time alone so that you don't feel pressured."  He said to the table of nervous men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and walked out of the meeting room with Seungcheol.  Jeonghan let out a breath and cracked his neck.  "Oh boy.."  He loosened his tie a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much for helping me, Jeonghan."  Seungcheol walked away from the door with him.  "But I think you were being a bit too sexy in there."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan raised an eyebrow.  "Sexy?"  He whispered.  "I was being serious.  I didn't want to ruin your meeting like I ruined your day at work."  He said seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't ruin that day,"  Seungcheol said, holding Jeonghan's hand, "but.. I don't know.  Maybe it's the suit, the new hairstyle, or I'm just thinking about sex too much."  Seungcheol laughed as he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked around and walked him deeper into the library.  "No one comes by this way,"  Jeonghan said, noticing that there's literally no one around, "let's make out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here?"  Seungcheol moved Jeonghan even further, making there be only one way into the aisle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right here.  We have thirty or so minutes."  Jeonghan insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded and brought Jeonghan's body closer to his body.  "You're going to have to be quiet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can manage, Mr. Choi."  Jeonghan whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older smirked and put their lips together.  It started out being a bit sweet, but they both knew what was up.  Jeonghan smiled and held the older closer, feeling the man's body stiffen against him.  "Go on your knees, Love."  He said lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan went down and smiled at him sweetly.  Even though they're technically in public, Jeonghan feels the older's warmth spread between them.  He loved the eyes looking down at him.  They looked like they were in a dream, and Jeonghan was glad he was part of that dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sucked silently on Seungcheol's dick, just enough to get it wet and ready.  He stands back up and obeys when Seungcheol tells him to turn around.  Seungcheol gently takes the younger's clothes down just enough to expose that booty and spread the cheeks wide enough for his member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as he disappeared into the younger.  "I'm sorry,"  He held Jeonghan's mouth while putting kisses on Jeonghan's neck, "I love you, Jeonghan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan trembled a bit, but motioned for Seungcheol to proceed.  After a couple in and outs, Jeonghan was up to move back against Seungcheol.  The older looked behind plenty of times, just to make sure no one was watching their act of love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started going faster when he noticed the bookshelf was against a wall rather than it being in the middle of the room.  Jeonghan has a good grip on it, but Seungcheol made sure to not rock too much.  He wouldn't want Jeonghan to get hurt with falling books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan fought back the moans when he felt his special place being hit, he just wished he could be loud for his man at this time.  However, Seungcheol got the message through Jeonghan tightening up around him.  "There love?"  He whispered, getting a nod from the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol might be going at a slow pace, but he moved his hips deeper and harder against Jeonghan, feeling the younger shudder underneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't too long later when he came into the younger.  "I love you,"  Seungcheol whispered as he put kisses all around Jeonghan's neck and jaw, "so, so much."  Seungcheol helped Jeonghan lift his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Seungcheol.  I'll be more professional and less sexy now."  Jeonghan scratched his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You be as sexy as you want, Love."  Jeonghan blushed when Seungcheol kissed his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wait a little longer, making them ready to go back to the meeting room.  They walk out of the emo section of the library, and make it back to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I trust that you all came up with some ideas?"  Seungcheol asked with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we did."  One of the younger ones voiced out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stood at the other end of the table with a smile.  "Why don't we start at this end of the table and go around?"  Jeonghan suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded.  "Yes, let's do that."  He permitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Joshua is ready to go to pre-K and the parents got a little naughty in the library.<br/>Mhm, they're still hormonal teenagers XD</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     <span>Jeonghan dresses Joshua in his school uniform.  He combs Joshua's bangs gently, straightens his blazer diligently, and brushes off the remaining lint.  He looked down at the boy with a smile.  "You're just too handsome."  He said to the young one.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad.. you've seen me like this for two weeks now.."  He pouted a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan kissed Joshua's cheek.  "And I still mean it.  Do you have your book bag?"  He asked as he stood up properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."  He held it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked at them while eating a small bowl of cereal.  "Jeonghan, can we have a talk after you drop Joshua off at school?"  He asked as he put his bowl down on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked him up and down.  "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"  He asked with a laugh.  "Don't take off work, we can talk when you get home."  He insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua looked between them.  "Or does he not want me around?"  He looked up at Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan gasped.  "Of course daddy wants you here.  Right Seungcheol?"  He looked up from Joshua to see Seungcheol giving a serious expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua nodded.  "I can walk to school, Daddy.  I know where it is."  He said excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan shook his head furiously.  "No way am I letting my little boy walk alone.  Let's go."  He took Joshua's hand.  "I'll be back soon, Cheol."  He waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded and picked his spoon up.  He looks down at the table with a sigh before he feels his leg being hugged.  He put his spoon down and looked under the table.  "Jun?  What.."  He looked back at the basket to see it knocked over with another baby under it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up and picked the baby from his leg.  "You can't do that, Jun."  Seungcheol pinched the baby's nose before leaning down and putting the basket ride-side up.  "Daddy and I have some serious stuff to talk about.  Don't hurt each other."  He laughed as he put Junhui back in the basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked at the feeding schedule and saw that it's close enough to Junhui's feeding time.  He took the formula from the counter and prepared it while watching Hoshi nibble at his hat.  He scratched his neck as the hat was getting spit all over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hoshi, take that out of your mouth."  He took the hat.  However, the child started crying.  "Uh.. no, no, Hoshi.  Here."  He gave the hat back, and the baby instantly turned happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol held his forehead before hearing the doorbell.  He raised a confused eyebrow as he walked that way.  He opens the door and sees an unfamiliar face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, I'm Jinyoung.  Your neighbor."  He bowed.  "Jeonghan usually asks me to look over the kids while dropping Joshua off at school.  He didn't come by today, so I got worried."  He explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded.  "Oh.. right.. I'm Seungcheol."  He bowed back.  "Uhm..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung looked up and down at Seungcheol before looking away.  "I guess I'm not needed for today.  Have a good day."  He bowed and turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You too."  He watched the younger walk off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighed and looked back at the kids.  </span>
  <span>He probably knows how to handle the kids way better than I do..</span>
  <span>  He closed the door.  "Alright, Junhui.  Time to eat."  He held up the bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui took the bottle and shook it in Hoshi's face for a moment.  He then sucked on the food.  Seungcheol sat on his chair and watched in amusement as Junhui lay down in the basket, pulling Hoshi on top of him while eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So cute but so confusing.."  He picked up his cereal bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol raised his eyebrows as Hoshi spinned his hat around while Junhui sucked on his food, looking around and finally letting his eyes rest on Seungcheol.  Hoshi then began crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?  You have your hat though.."  Seungcheol looked around the boy.  "You-"  He stopped with his nose scrunching.  "Come on.."  He picked the baby up and took him to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour passes by, and Seungcheol's cereal gets soggy.  He looked at the marshmallows and charms with a pout, eating them anyway.  The door opened up and Jeonghan came back without Joshua.  He took his shoes off and looked Seungcheol's way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you're still eating?"  He asked with laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The boys were quite active."  Seungcheol replied as he looked back at the kids who are now sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and sat next to Seungcheol, crossing his legs and putting his hands together.  "You have my attention Seungcheol, let's talk."  He said, watching Seungcheol put the spoon down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abandoning the cereal by pushing the bowl away, Seungcheol clears his throat after swallowing the last bit of milk.  "It's about transportation and relocation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you moving to a different office?"  Jeonghan asked as he relaxed his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shook his head.  "No.. but the manager said that I might be looking at another promotion if I keep working diligently."  He said with a confident smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan took Seungcheol's hands.  "I'm so proud of you."  He leaned in to kiss Seungcheol's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I wanted to talk about though,"  Seungcheol paused Jeonghan's kiss, "I noticed that you've been walking Joshua to school and back.  Walking to the store and to some other places.  I know you like to walk, but soon these kids are going to be growing up too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at the sleeping kids in the basket.  "What are you getting at, Cheol?"  Jeonghan asked seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need a vehicle to drive them to their school.  You can't walk three children to school each day and not have the possibility of something bad happening to one."  He said seriously too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan widened his eyes.  "Something bad happening?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol thought for a moment while holding his chin.  He snapped his finger.  "You know the ducks?"  He asked, getting an eager nod as a response.  "The mother duck has all of the ducklings in a row, but what about the ones in the back?  She can't protect those if she's so far away and a snake comes swimming by to get one."  He used the ducks as an example.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan hitched his breath while looking at the kids next to them.  "But.. Can we afford another vehicle?"  He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol made circles on the table.  "After that, I know we're not done with kids."  He continued, getting Jeonghan's attention.  "I was talking to Dongwoo the other day, and he said that the letter with Gongchan said he was the last one.  So Hoshi's not the last one of ours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and looked around.  "So.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're going to need a bigger place.  I told the apartment manager that it would just be us three, but now Jun and Hoshi’s here.. he says that if we have any more, he might kick us out."  Seungcheol explained with a worried tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sighed and held his forehead.  "Maybe we should start using condoms then.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol held Jeonghan's hand.  "We could.. but those start getting expensive too.. especially with how often we do it."  He teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan's frown lifted a bit, seeing Seungcheol's playful eyes.  "So what do you have in mind, Cheol?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol took out his phone.  "I was looking at land online during my breaks these past couple of weeks.  It's got a house on it, but there's the option to build onto the house."  He said in an excited tone.  "The land is going cheap right now, so.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at the phone.  He clicked on different images of the land and also the house.  "Why is it cheap right now?"  He asked, looking up at Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The owner has to move to the States to help his parents out.  But he can't pay the land and live in America.  So he's looking for buyers to take it for him."  He explained.  "And there's no giving it back to him when he's done in America, I already asked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and looked at the pictures a bit more.  "The kids would love playing in the grass.."  He muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a bit farther away from here, so walking to school would probably take double or triple the time."  Seungcheol included.  "I can afford the land right away, but the vehicle will definitely be paid off over a few years."  He scratched his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sat back and looked at the kids.  He sighed worriedly.  "I should start working too, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, Jeonghan.  I'll be doing some overtime to help with the cost of whatever vehicle you pick out."  Seungcheol said, brushing off Jeonghan's thought.  "Of course I don't expect you to make a decision right away.  It's a big change."  He kissed Jeonghan's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked around the table frantically.  "I need some time to think, definitely.."  He whispered.  "Oh, but the land.. it's only going to be on the market for so long.."  He muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows.  "I'm sorry, Jeonghan.. I didn't mean to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buy the land."  Jeonghan stood up.  "Take the deposit out of the apartment at the end of this month so we have the other nine months rent to use on the purchase."  He stood up and walked around the kitchen nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded and watched the other pace back and forth.  "As for the vehicle.. It can wait awhile.  I'll walk Josh to school and.. Jun and Hoshi have about six more months until they need to enroll.  So let's see how things are then."  He said while reaching for Seungcheol's bowl of cereal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol watched the older scoop up some of the cereal before he noticed the younger wanted to feed him.  He opened his mouth.  "Eat, eat, eat."  Jeonghan whispered.  "We're going to have to cut back a bit on ourselves, but the kids need to eat."  He said when he tilted the bowl for Seungcheol to drink the milk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older swallowed the milk and hugged Jeonghan.  "Thank you,"  He whispered to the younger, "I'm so sorry for the sudden-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for waiting until Josh was gone."  Jeonghan pulled back.  "I don't think I could have survived if he heard any of this.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded and put their foreheads together.  "I'm going to go to work now.  I'll be home late, so eat without me, okay?"  He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How late..?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josh won't see me before bed for a few weeks,"  Seungcheol said honestly, "but I want you guys to live comfortably."  He continued.  "Start packing their things, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and fought the tears in his eyes.  "Text me when you can, okay?  I don't want to.. lose you.."  He said in a weak voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded and kissed the younger.  "Things are going to work out, and I'll make sure I see our children plenty."  He assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled sadly.  "Be good, Seungcheol.  You don't want to worry me."  He said with a small laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol laughed along and kissed Jeonghan.  "I love you so much.. the kids too."  He whispered as he sat Jeonghan on his knee finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We love you too, Cheol.  All of us,"  He looked back at the sleeping kids momentarily, "let's work hard together, hm?"  He suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded.  "I'll see what I can for you to get a home job, but I don't want to put stress on you."  He said when the younger stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to contribute too,"  Jeonghan said, "even if it's just something small."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know,"  Seungcheol held Jeonghan's hands, "we'll work it out.  In the meantime, please prepare Josh for the move.  I know how stressful it can be on children too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "I'll do my best."  He walked Seungcheol to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan closed the door and sighed.  The children there just woke up and are clueless as to what's happening.  They slap each other playfully and play with each other's clothes.  Jeonghan looked down at them and wiped his tears before they noticed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy's working really hard for you guys,"  He whispered, "let's do our best to work for him."  He encouraged himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan picked his phone up and hovered over his mother's contact.  He breathed in and out before pressing on it.  </span>
  <span>She deserves to know that we'll be moving farther away.  Even if she hates us.</span>
  <span>  He nodded and put the phone to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want, Jeonghan?"</span>
  <span>  He heard the music playing in the nail salon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to bother you.."  He realized that it's working time.  "Is there a good time I can call back?"  He asked as he sat down on the chair Seungcheol had been sitting on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm on break, so tell me what's up."</span>
  <span>  He detected her annoyed voice, but there was also concern there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother didn't hate him, no, he could tell that she had some love for him.  She loved him enough to not give him away.  She loved him enough to take care of him for nineteen years.  She loves him enough to not block his number.  "Seungcheol.. he's moving us farther away.."  He said, holding his forehead.  "I just.. I wanted to tell you.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have a problem with it?  Do you not want to move?"</span>
  <span>  She asked, opening a cabinet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, honestly."  He said, looking at the table.  "I want what's best for them, but I'm scared.."  He confessed to the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clicked her tongue and sighed.  </span>
  <span>"Have you said this to him?"</span>
  <span>  She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You love him, right?"</span>
  <span>  She got a hum of confirmation.  </span>
  <span>"Then he needs to know your concern.  I was scared when I wanted to open my own salon, but your father suggested that I do it.  He was there when no one else was."</span>
  <span>  She said, opening a bottle of juice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan bit his lip slightly.  "Your business is booming.."  He commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it wouldn't be if I chose to give up.  But I didn't, I did what I thought was best."</span>
  <span>  She sighed.  </span>
  <span>"If you think moving is best, then it's worth a shot.  It'll get you farther from me and your sister."</span>
  <span>  She laughed at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughed a bit too.  "You still hate me, don't you?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mostly Seungcheol, but yeah.  I lost a lot of customers because of you."</span>
  <span>  She said honestly.  </span>
  <span>"So don't think about bringing him and your little spawns over here to say goodbye..  I'll tell your sister."</span>
  <span>  She said calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and wiped a tear.  "Thanks.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just.. don't stress over anything.  You'll get ulcers and worry Seungcheol..."</span>
  <span>  She said.  </span>
  <span>"I'm hanging up now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan hummed.  "See you.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his phone and sighed in relief.  </span>
  <span>This is what needs to happen.</span>
  <span>  He nodded and stood up.  He walked to his bedroom and picked up his bag.  "Joshua will understand too."  He said as he walked into the child's bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He'll have a big yard and he won't even have to change schools."  He encouraged himself.  "He'll love it there."  He continued as he looked at the little plush toys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up a framed picture from Joshua's nightstand.  He decorated the frame with stickers and little drawings.  "Jun and Hoshi will enjoy it there too.."  He muttered as he thumbed the boy's face in the picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard something knock over in the kitchen.  He got up and walked out to see Junhui walking around the basket.  "Already?  Daddy wasn't here to see you walk."  Jeonghan laughed as Junhui fell over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got you, come on~"  He picked the child up and walked him to the couch.  "Hoshi's trying to sleep, shh."  He kissed Junhui's forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rocked back and forth slowly and stroked Junhui's head.  "We'll start packing soon.  Let's just wait a little longer, hm?"  He suggested with a small laugh.  "Daddy needs to give his heart a break for a moment."  He whispered while looking at the wall where a TV is supposed to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and imagined the kids running around the rooms he saw on Seungcheol's phone.  "It's going to be wonderful."  He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A time where Jeonghan's mother supports Jeonghan in his emotional state.<br/>Seungcheol will make sure things work out, we all know it ;)</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>Midnight rolls by and Jeonghan hears the front door being unlocked.  He rubbed his eyes and moved from the kitchen to make sure it's Seungcheol coming in.  The man walked into the apartment and locked eyes with Jeonghan.  This is the latest Seungcheol has ever come home.  Yes, Seungcheol has missed dinner multiple times before.  But he's never been so late to not even say goodnight to Joshua.  The kid likes to stay up late.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan watched Seungcheol take off his blazer.  He stayed silent while putting his hands together and watching.  "Good morning,"  Seungcheol jokes, making Jeonghan smile a bit, "I told you you should go to bed."  He said as he approached Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had some things to do,"  Jeonghan said, "Josh helped pack his things.. he's a bit upset that we'll be moving."  He continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol bit his lip and held Jeonghan's hips.  "Should we not move then?"  He asked seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked into those big eyes.  Seungcheol's eyes are full of stress yet concern.  His skin around his eyes is red and puffy like he'd been crying earlier.  However, his stare told him he would be strong enough to listen to Jeonghan's worries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan shook his head.  "No, let's do it.  He got happy again when I said he'd be going to the same school.  He's made some friends there and asked if he could bring them over to play in the field one day."  Jeonghan said, brushing Seungcheol's bangs back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay.."  Seungcheol whispered, keeping his hands firmly on Jeonghan's hips.  "I contacted the landowner during dinner, and he said that he can sign off the land starting tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan casually sat Seungcheol down.  "Already?  I would think that the weekend-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His flight is Saturday."  Seungcheol interrupted.  "So.. I want you to go to the property and check it out.  Make sure you like it and if you do,"  Seungcheol paused with a smile, "go ahead and sign for it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan's eyes widened.  "Me?  But-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll cosign it later, Love."  He kissed Jeonghan's hand.  "But if you don't want to, I understand."  He said seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked around and nodded.  "I'll do it, Cheol..  I want what's best for them."  He whispered and leaned in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their kiss was short, but love was put all in it.  Jeonghan yawned heavily and Seungcheol couldn't help but laugh a bit.  "Go to bed, Love."  He kissed Jeonghan's forehead before hooking his arms under Jeonghan's body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan was a bit surprised, but held onto Seungcheol's neck as he was walked into their bedroom.  Being laid down, Seungcheol kisses him once more.  "I'm going to shower to get the day off, and then I'm going to hug you and bring you so close to me, Jeonghan."  He whispered.  "I hope you don't mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go and come back quickly."  Jeonghan said, pushing the male away before he has a chance to change his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol hurried to go to the bathroom and tried to be silent so that the kids wouldn't be too disturbed.  He came back not too long later and kissed Junhui and Hoshi good night before crawling into the bed to hold Jeonghan.  "I'll be here to tell Joshua good morning,"  He whispered against Jeonghan's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you,"  Jeonghan said back, holding the arms that are around his stomach, "I love you, Cheol."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much,"  Seungcheol said, kissing Jeonghan's neck and bringing him closer, "get some sleep, Jeonghan."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan closed his eyes and he instantly fell asleep.  Seungcheol could tell due to the other fully relaxing.  He smiled and fell asleep quickly too.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan took a bus to the property.  It wasn't fully to the land, he had to walk the rest of the way.  But Seungcheol wasn't kidding that the land was farther away.  He walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.  He looked around the porch, seeing that the pictures have been honest so far.  There's a wide open field and a beautiful house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His attention was then taken by the door opening.  "Good morning,"  Jeonghan bowed, "you're Mr. Kim?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm Kim Taehyung."  He bowed back.  "You must be Jeonghan, Seungcheol said you would be coming by to check the place out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded in confirmation.  "Would it be okay to have more than three children in the house?"  He stepped inside and took his shoes off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might want to build onto the house if you're looking to have a lot more,"  Taehyung walked Jeonghan through the kitchen, "but there are five bedrooms so far.  Two on the first floor and three on the second floor."  He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and looked at the kitchen island.  "And the house was made to have construction on it?"  He asked, feeling the counter tops and looking at the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Originally, my family wanted to make this like a kingdom."  Taehyung started.  "They wanted to add so much to the land and hand it through generations."  He explained with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled along.  "That would be so beautiful."  He said.  "I'm so sorry that their dream isn't coming true." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No.. it was an unrealistic thing.  We'll set up our kingdom in a different place."  He laughed.  "Oh, we also have an attic, let me show you the other rooms too."  He said, leading the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at each room.  The master bedroom wasn't too grand, but definitely could be edited in the future.  There was a bathroom in that room followed by one bathroom between the other two rooms and one downstairs.  The attic was built for storage and the garage could fit two cars along with the heater.  The washing machine and dryer were also in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I must say, this place is really great.  Your pictures are true too.  I've seen a lot of fakes in my day."  Jeonghan folded his arms with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung bowed.  "Thank you, Mr. Yoon."  He said.  "I know you and Seungcheol need some time, but please do consider this place when you can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan walked with the other male to the kitchen and looked around once more.  "I really think the kids will like it here,"  He said as he clasped his hands together, "Seungcheol gave me permission to make a decision for us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung looked at him with shocked eyes.  "Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "He makes the money and provides for us, so I consider him to be the final authority."  He said with a smile.  "He told me if I liked this place, that I could sign the papers for it."  He continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung smiled excitedly.  "Does that.. mean..?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older male nodded.  "I would like to purchase this house and this land at this time, Mr. Kim."  He said seriously but with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"R-right, thank you so much."  He held Jeonghan's hands.  "Please give me a moment, I need to get the documents."  He bowed before running out of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled and took out his phone.  He opened the text window and let his thumb hover over the keyboard.  He typed something simple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan (10:45am)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'll get that when he's on lunch break.</span>
  <span>  He thought with a determined nod.  The younger male rushed back into the building and had a folder close to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung opens a chair at the dining table and shows it to Jeonghan.  "Please have a seat,"  He bowed before sitting on a chair across the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sat down and watched Taehyung take the pages out of the folder.  "These are the details of the house and property that are on the website.  I printed them out this morning."  He showed the date.  "The cost for utilities and furnishings are included."  He pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan read over the documents presented.  "I have the conversation I had with Seungcheol printed out as well, so all of what I'm showing you is what he saw in the last two weeks he's been interested in the property."  Taehyung confirmed with the documents.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The older read each text thoroughly and nodded.  "Alright,"  He picked up the pen that Taehyung put on the table.  He breathed in and out as he saw the space for him to sign and then the co-sign next to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'If you think moving is best, then it's worth a shot.'</span>
  <span>  His mother's words echoed in his mind.  </span>
  <span>Joshua will love it.. and the other kids and the future kids too..</span>
  <span>  He convinced himself.  His trembling hand steadied and he began writing his name in the space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He completed it before putting the date on the next space.  "Thank you,"  Taehyung bowed, "you can move in at your convenience."  He said with a bow.  "I'll copy the form and send you a copy before filing it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded.  "Thank you."  He smiled and stood up with Taehyung.  "Can you fax the copy to my husband's office?  I'd like him to sign it as soon as possible."  He requested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, can I have his fax number?"  He asked as he took out a note pad along with his pen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan recited the number he memorized and went to the entryway.  "Thank you again, Mr. Yoon.  I hope you'll enjoy your life in this house."  Taehyung bowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll surely do our best."  Jeonghan bowed too and walked out of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time to walk home..</span>
  <span>  He nodded and walked down the path to the gate.  The property isn't too large, but enough that it would probably annoy an intruder to walk or drive so far.  He turned back to look at the small house.  He envisioned it to have sections like a castle and banners and torches outside of it.  He then imagined horses with carriages along with guards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and shook his head.  </span>
  <span>Unrealistic, but that would be fun.</span>
  <span>  He turned around and walked away from the gate. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol saves the last file on his computer before turning it off.  He stretched his wings and looked at the time.  He sighed as it's already past midnight.  He looked at the document on his fax machine.  He picked it up and smiled at Jeonghan's signature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking up his pen, he writes his name on it.  </span>
  <span>I'm glad you like it too.</span>
  <span>  Seungcheol smiled as he sent the document through the machine once more.  He cracked his neck and picked up his jacket.  He looked at his cubicle and smiled at the picture he had posted on the faux wall.  Joshua drew a small family photo.  They were stick figure characters, but each one was unique.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His character had big, smiling lips and eyelashes coming off the side.  Jeonghan had a small smile with his bangs curving upward.  Joshua had a bright smile with his bangs in their bowl-shape.  Junhui and a devious smirk with a martial arts pole strapped to his back.  And lastly, Hoshi was drawn with a set of tiger ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungcheol?"  He heard a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hwasa-sunbae,"  Seungcheol bowed, "what are you still doing here?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down as she pressed her lips into a line.  "I have a little debt I need to pay off,"  She said, "what about you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess you could say the same thing,"  He started, "but more like working for a debt I will have in the future."  He scratched his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the drawing with a smile.  "How are they?"  She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy,"  Seungcheol replied, "that's what I care about right now.  Them being happy and healthy."  He raised his eyebrows as they walked through the room to the door together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and put her hands behind her back as Seungcheol opened the door for her.  "Just remember that your appearance makes them happy too."  She reminded.  "Moon-mom would stay at the school late some nights with paperwork.  I would be sad that I couldn't see her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded.  "Thank you, Hwasa-sunbae."  He bowed.  "I'll make sure that I'll be able to see their smiles.  At least once each day."  He promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and patted his shoulder.  "You're doing well, Seungcheol.  Don't ruin it."  She said as they exited the office building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bowed once more and walked to his silver vehicle.  He opened it and turned on the engine.  Holding the steering wheel after buckling his seatbelt, he sighed.  </span>
  <span>I'm sorry for being late, Jeonghan.</span>
  <span>  He apologized inwardly.  He kept his hands firmly on the wheel, but put his forehead against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard his phone buzz and he picked the device up automatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan (1:34am)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone's at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol widened his eyes in panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol (1:35am)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can you see anything through</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the peep hole?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan (1:36am)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'd have to turn on the porch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>light..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol bit his lip and looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol (1:38am)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm on my way, don't answer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the door, okay?  Keep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>texting so I know you're</span>
</p><p>
  <span>okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan (1:40am)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please be careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol put his phone down and cracked his knuckles.  He shifted the gear to drive and headed out of the parking lot.  He heard the notifications come in every other minute, signaling that Jeonghan was still near his phone.  He checked the texts when he got to red lights, and the messages were just saying things like, </span>
  <span>here</span>
  <span>, and, </span>
  <span>I love you</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He parked at the apartment and looked up at their door.  He looked around and saw no one.  Having caution, he texted that he would be opening the door in a minute.  He looked around as he locked his car and walked up the steps.  It was all quiet and dark, but no one was at the door.  His foot hit into something and he accidentally screeched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened automatically with a panicked Jeonghan.  "Cheol?"  He asked, turning the light on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They locked eyes before looking down.  They both stand there in shock as they see a baby in a basket, holding a dark blanket and looking up at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They look at each other once more in silence.  "I.."  Jeonghan was the first to utter a sound.  Seungcheol held his heart as he watched Jeonghan bend down to pick the basket up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sees an envelope with the emblem.  He looked around before walking into the apartment with Jeonghan.  He closed the door and took his shoes off.  The baby was quiet and so were their footsteps as they made it to the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry,"  Jeonghan muttered, "you were out there for so long.."  He thumbed the boy's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol remembered the letter and picked it from the basket.  He opened the envelope and took the paper out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear parents,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Made with quiet love, Jeon Wonwoo has come to you.  He's a dark and mysterious man just like the location he was made.  Take care of him well!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan.  "The meeting at the library a few weeks ago.."  Seungcheol remembered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled and felt the baby's head.  "Look at his eyes, they're so cat-like."  He commented.  "Your dad's eyes, right?"  Jeonghan laughed and looked at Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded and felt the baby's hand.  "Perfect timing, Wonwoo.  You're gonna be going to a nice house."  He winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol.  He noticed the older's tired eyes, red and puffier than the night before.  He held Seungcheol's shoulder.  "Help us move in tomorrow.  I want our first day there to be complete."  He insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded and leaned in to kiss Jeonghan's forehead.  "I'll call the office in the morning,"  He whispered, "you head to bed, I'll get Wonwoo comfy in our room."  He urged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan kissed Seungcheol before standing up and carefully placed Wonwoo back in the basket.  "I love you,"  He said, not knowing if they'll have another chance to talk tonight as Jeonghan is exhausted.  Not only due to the late hour, but from panicking too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too."  Seungcheol said, standing up and putting their lips together briefly.  "Too much, maybe."  He continued as he stroked the younger's brown locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled.  "Better than not enough."  He laughed before walking to their bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol watched the other collapse, sleeping right away.  He then put Wonwoo in the crib with the sleeping babies already there.  Junhui and Hoshi are a noticeable size difference compared to Wonwoo.  </span>
  <span>You kids grow up so fast..</span>
  <span>  He inwardly commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished the night and put his arms around the younger, bringing him as close as he can and smelling the sweet shampoo they share on Jeonghan's neck.  He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seungcheol is staying late hours and not spending too much time with his family.<br/>However, their love is still strong.  Especially with the new addition to their family, heheh</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>